Daughter of the Moon
by Lunarwolf11021
Summary: To be re-written when I have time
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or My Little Pony**

* * *

Holly 'Dusk' Lyric Potter looked at the potion in her hand and then at Hermione, "Are you sure this one will make it so we can skip the whole process of meditation to find our animagus form?"

"Yes, Dusk," Hermione smiled at her, "I followed the instructions exactly and it's the perfect color,"

Taking a deep breath, Dusk nodded, "Alright. Shall we?"

The potion was ladled out into vials and each took one. Taking a deep breath, Dusk looked at Hermione and the bookworm said, "Bottoms up!"

Dusk downed the potion quickly and put down the vial, "How long until it works?"

"The books said it should start working within two minutes of it being ingested," Hermione replied while putting down her own vial.

"C-cool," Dusk suddenly felt a little light headed, "Am I supposed to be feeling light headed?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked in the book before nodding, "Yeah. Hey, I'm feeling light headed as well."

Dusk was about to say something when her eyes started to blur and she felt a little sick. She covered her mouth and stumbled back against the wall. With a groan, she closed her eyes and slid down the wall...

 _Dusk opened her eyes and found herself in a room covered in dark blue drapes. Dusk pushed herself up from the rather plush bed with great reluctance and stumbled towards the covered windows. She pushed them back and found her breath caught at the sight below the window. A bustling village was laid out below the window only it wasn't full of humans. No there were ponies of all sizes, colors, and breeds walking around. Over head, a few pegasus flew around. Dusk could see a few ponies with white fur walk around dressed in guard uniforms. Dusk tore her eyes away from the sight in the window when she heard the door open and watched in shock as a beautiful mare with a dark blue coat and a mane of stars. The mare was larger than the other ponies she'd seen and had not only a pair of wings, but a horn. She smiled lightly as her sky blue eyes settled on Dusk, "Vesper Frost, you should be napping."_

 _Dusk was surprised when she replied, "I'm sorry, Mama. I wanted to watch the ponies more."_

 _The mare, an alicorn her mind supplied, let out a soft laugh, "I understand, Little Dusk. I too enjoyed watching the ponies go about their day when I was your age."_

 _Dusk felt herself being lifted up and saw the dark blue glow surrounding the mare's horn. The mare's magic settled her on the foreleg of the mare. Dusk nuzzled into her enjoying the warmth radiating off of the mare, "Are we going somewhere, Mama?"_

 _"Since you're up from your nap early, I think we can move that visit to the castle seamstress up," The mare told her with a light smile._

 _Dusk pouted lightly, "Do we have to, Mama? Can't we play?"_

 _"Sorry, Little Dusk," The mare murmured, "You need to get a dress for your birthday party,"_

 _Dusk caught sight of herself in a windowpane as the mare walked down the hall. She was a young pony, a filly her mind supplied, with white striped pale blue fur. She had a mostly white mane with dark grey stripes and a similarly colored tail. On her head, she had a pale blue unicorn horn. What shocked her most was her eyes, they were a bright almost glowing green rather than the dark green she remembered._

* * *

Dusk jerked awake with a gasp and pressed a hand to her head at the ache behind her eyes. She groaned softly and pushed herself up as Hermione groaned out, "Dusk?"

"Yes, 'Mione?" Dusk closed her eyes which helped with the ache a little.

"Let's never do that again," Hermione suggested earning a soft laugh, "Did you see anything?"

"I think I was a unicorn or something," Dusk opened her eyes to look at Hermione smiled lightly, "I had a really weird dream,"

"Same here only I dreamt of being some type of cat," Hermione told her.

"I guess we've got some work to do," Dusk's head slowly began to stop aching, "After we get some proper rest,"

* * *

Dusk looked at herself in the mirror with a look of shock. She reached up to touch the white strands of hair in shock. Of all the things she'd expected to happen when she started learning about her animagus form, Dusk had not expected her hair to begin to whiten or gain streaks of white. She heard the bathroom door open and a gasp sounded, "Dusk?!"

"'Mione," Dusk turned to Hermione, "Was this supposed to happen?"

"No!" Hermione shook her head, "The potion was only supposed to show us our animagus form not anything else,"

Dusk looked back at her hair and said, "What are we supposed to do?"

Hermione frowned softly, "I don't know. We'll have to research this."

Dusk almost groaned at the thought of more research, "I was hoping you wouldn't say that," She sighed softly and tugged on one of the streaks, "I do have to admit this isn't that bad," She tilted her head lightly and looked towards Hermione, "It's actually kind of nice."

"I guess," Hermione shrugged lightly, "Are you going to glamour it?"

"Nah," Dusk shook her head, "Might as well keep it, people might not pay any attention to me with my hair like this,"

"Right," Hermione rolled her eyes, "Let's get going, we should get down to breakfast and eat quickly if we want to get some research in before class,"

* * *

Dusk pushed the book away with a groan, "Damn it, 'Mione. We've been at this for over a month and haven't found anything."

"Dusk," Hermione gave her a disapproving look, "We need to keep looking,"

"It's becoming quite obvious that we won't find the answers in the school library," Dusk replied feeling more than a little irritated with the lack of answers, "We can't get answers from the restricted section since you won't let me sneak in there and we can't ask a professor for help since we brewed that potion without their knowledge,"

"I know, Dusk ," Hermione looked down and Dusk sighed deeply feeling a little bad for snapping at the bushy haired witch.

"Sorry for snapping at you, 'Mione," Dusk ran a hand through her long and curly hair, "I'm just tried and worried we won't find out what's going on with me," Hermione looked at her, "The headaches are getting worse and my dreams are so odd,"

Hermione gave her a concerned look, "You never mentioned the dreams."

Dusk groaned softly, "They just started occurring a few days after we drank the potion," Dusk looked at her, "It wasn't so bad until a few days ago. I started seeing images and hearing voices that weren't there."

"That's why you've been staring off into space so much," Hermione realized with a gasp, "Dusk, I think it's time we go to one of the Professors,"

Dusk was hesitant to do so since going to a teacher for help hadn't worked before, but knew it would be for the best. What if she had one of those moments during an important time? Taking a deep breath, Dusk nodded, "Alright. I hope we can figure it out before next month"

Dusk didn't want to give her relatives more reasons to hate her than they already did.

* * *

Professor McGonagall gave the two a disapproving look, "I am so disappointed in the both of you. Not only for not telling me about your attempts, but not fully researching the potion you were going to take."

"Professor, we understand that," Dusk frowned at her, "But please, do you know what's going on with me?"

Professor McGonagall sighed deeply, "Miss Potter, I don't know what going on. The potion you girls used was phased out of use for how unsafe it was and how the results were not always the same."

Dusk frowned softly, "So what do we do?"

"You learn how to transform into your animagus form," Professor McGonagall told her, "Hopefully, we will get our answers once you do,"

"Oh, I hope this doesn't take too long," Hermione said with a frown, "Our OWLs are so close,"

Dusk snorted softly and muttered, "Worrying about tests like usual."

Hermione glared at her for the comment while Professor McGonagall chuckled.

* * *

Dusk looked towards Professor McGonagall, "This should work, right?"

"Yes, you should be able to transform now," Professor McGonagall told her.

Dusk nodded and closed her eyes while taking a deep breath. She concentrated on wanting to transform while keeping the image of the unicorn filly she'd seen in that first dream. Nothing happened at first before Dusk felt her fingers start to go numb and a warm feeling began to fill her. As warmth ran through her, she felt something startlingly cold emanate from her scar and the necklace she'd always worn. The necklace was rather simple being made of some type of silvery metal in the shape of a crescent moon lined with sapphire blue stripes. The coldness sent an ache through her body and made her want to stop transforming as it hurt. She grit her teeth and focused on the image even more. The warmth increased to almost unbearable heights as the coldness tried to overpower it. The coldness seemed to be preventing the transformation making her inwardly growl. She didn't know what was going on, but she wouldn't let whatever it was stop her from transforming and getting her answers. Focusing even more, Dusk willed her magic to overpower whatever the coldness was and transform her. The warmth increased as did the coldness and the two seemed to battle.

Dusk almost screamed due to how much pain the battle caused her and she almost gave up as it continued to increase. Just as she was about to give up, something snapped inside of her and the coldness was overpowered. Dusk was dimly aware of an unnatural scream echoing through the air and her mind, but didn't pay it any attention as her body finally transformed. It was painful, but not as bad as when her magic battled against the coldness. The headache she'd been dealing with for so long began to fade along with the pain from the transformation. When it was done, Dusk opened her eyes to find that she'd fallen onto the floor. She slowly raised her head as Hermione called out, "Dusk, are you okay?"

Dusk groaned softly, "I think so-"

"Miss Potter," Professor McGonagall gasped out, "You shouldn't be able to talk!"

Dusk looked at her before looking down at herself and face-palming. Hermione walked towards her, "Regardless of your ability to do the impossible, how do you feel?"

"Achy, but other than that I feel fine," Dusk replied slowly pushing herself into a sitting position, "Why?"

"Well," Hermione conjured a tissue and wiped away something on Dusk's forehead making the witch turned pony grimace, "Your scar burst open and this stuff seeped out,"

Dusk felt sick as she looked at the oily black substance on the tissue, "I think I'm going to go see Madam Pomfrey once I transform back."

"That would be a good idea, Miss Potter," Professor McGonagall told her, "Now try to stand up and get used to your animal form,"

It took her a few tries before Dusk managed to get to her feet. She took a few slow steps as walking on hooves was difficult especially on stone, but she managed it.

* * *

Dusk panted as she ran away from the death eaters chasing her while mentally screaming at herself. Why did she have to be such a fool to believe they had Sirius? Why hadn't she tried other ways to contact Sirius? Dusk continued to berate herself while mentally hoping that her friends would make it out okay. She managed to find a new room and slammed the door shut behind her. She panted softly as Luna sprinted into the room with Neville right behind her. They ran towards the center of the room where a stone arch way covered in dimly glowing runes. As they reached it, Dusk noticed that the arch way had a not quite there fluttering veil. Whispering voices echoed through her ears that she couldn't quite hear. She moved closer to the veil and the clamor of whispers increased. Before she could get any closer, the doors slammed open and Death Eaters streamed in.

* * *

Dusk saw the spell darting towards Sirius and didn't even think about it as she shoved him out of the way. When the spell hit, Dusk was sent flying and felt something cold surround her. She looked at Sirius' wide eyes and smiled even as she was pulled away from the entrance of the veil. The whispers had surrounded her and Dusk heard voices that sounded somewhat familiar though she couldn't understand why. Names and faces appeared in her mind as memories that she had never known before hit her.

 _A white furred earth pony with a silky blonde mane and silvery blue eyes beamed at her. A quill and ink pot sat on her flank while Dusk's mind called her Willow Song, "Well done, Princess Vesper Frost. Keep it up and you'll be able to move up to the next level soon."_

 _A laughing unicorn colt with golden yellow fur, a shockingly bright orange mane, and forest green eyes ran past her. The name Golden Carrot entered her mind as he shouted, "C'mon, Vesper! We gotta run before the guards catch us!"_

 _A zebra stallion with white striped pale grey fur, deep golden eyes, and a Mohawk mane nuzzled her lightly. A spiral of stars sat on his flank as the name Zahran echoed through her mind, "My little ghost, you've gotten so big since I last saw you."_

 _The mare that had haunted her dreams since she managed to complete her animagus transformation appeared and she knew the mare to be Luna. Luna's wing settled on her back as they stared at the stars, "Vesper, even if we're parted, the skies will always guide us home."_

 _Another alicorn mare appeared in her mind only she had a pure white coat and a mane the color of a rainbow. She peered down at Dusk with light purple eyes. On her flank, a sun sat and the name Celestia echoed through her mind, "Your magic is powerful, my beloved niece. It will serve you well as you age."_

Dusk's head began to hurt as images assaulted her. By the time they slowed down, Dusk wasn't sure who she was anymore...

 _Vesper carefully levitated the apple she wanted off of the tree. Just as she was about to grab it, someone stole it. She spun around, "Hey that was...mine?"_

 _The being standing there wasn't any pony she she knew of or any creature she had encountered before. He had the head of a pony though it wasn't shaped like any she had ever seen before._ _He has a deer antler on the right, a blue goat horn on the left, one long fang, different-sized pupils, a snake tongue, a goat beard, and white bushy eyebrows. He has the right arm of a lion, the left claw of an eagle, the right leg of a lizard, and the left leg of a goat. In addition, he has a bat's right wing, a Pegasus' left wing, a horse's mane, and a dragon-like snake's tail with a white tail tuft. The shape of his body resembles that of a snake. To be quite honest, he looked both kind of funny and scary. The being chuckled, "Saying something, Little Filly?"_

 _Vesper was tempted to shake her head, but she really wanted that apple for a snack, "Yes, sir. I was going to eat that apple, so could you give it back to me? If you're hungry, I can cut it in half and give you some."_

 _"Oh?" He looked surprised._

 _"Mhmm," Vesper hummed lightly and levitated the apple out of his grip, "I've always been told to share when some pony needs it. Even if you aren't exactly a pony and a stranger to me, I can't let you go hungry just because I want a snack,"_

 _Vesper carefully used her magic to cut the apple in half and levitated one half towards him while taking her own. The being took the half she offered with wide eyes and stared at it as Vesper ate her half. He looked at her, "Why would you offer this to me when I took it from you?"_

 _"While you taking it from me was a bit mean, it doesn't mean I should be mean back," Vesper smiled lightly at him, "If you don't mine me asking, who are you? My name is Vesper Frost,"_

 _"Vesper Frost?" He ate his half of the apple and held out a paw, "My name is Discord,"_

 _"Discord?" The name sounded a little familiar, "Are you friends with Aunt Tia and my Mama?"_

 _He smiled lightly, "You could say that. Hey, I need some help with something. Would you mind assisting me?"_

 _Vesper Frost didn't have a good feeling about this, but her auntie had always told her that she needed to help people when they asked. Swallowing, Vesper nodded earning a grin from Discord._

 _Vesper looked at the magic circle curiously, "Excuse me, Discord?"_

 _"Yes, Vesper?" Discord looked at her while pushing her towards the circle._

 _"What exactly is that for?" Vesper asked him while attempting to avoid entering the circle._

 _"Oh this circle is a present for your dear mother and aunt," Discord shoved her into the circle and Vesper landed roughly with a gasp, "You see, they're very annoying with how much the oppose me, so I decided to do something in return,"_

 _Vesper heard shouting and the sound of hooves on the ground rushing towards them. Vesper got up with a wince and attempted to exit the circle only for it to flare brightly as a wall of energy formed to prevent her from exiting. Vesper beat her hooves against the wall as her mother, aunt, and a group of guards entered the room. Vesper shouted, "Mama!"_

 _"Discord!" Her mother shouted, "Release my daughter!"_

 _"No," Discord chuckled as the circle flared and an unseen wind whipped through it, "You've been a thorn in my side for far too long. Maybe losing your dear daughter will change that or not,"_

 _Vesper felt something extremely cold wrap around her and looked down to see wavy black shadows coiling around her. Vesper looked at her mother and felt a whimper tear itself from her throat, "Mama."_

 _"We will get you out of this, Little Dusk," Luna promised her, "With your necklace and the stars, we will always find one another,"_

 _Discord reached into the circle and tapped her necklace with a chuckle, "I can't allow you to do that," A dark coldness rushed over her, "Now that pesky tracking spell out of the way, you will never find your precious little princess again!"_

 _The magic of the circle rose up taking Vesper with it. Vesper struggled against the magic only to find it too strong. She looked at her mother with tears, "Mama, I'm so sorry I didn't listen to my instincts. I want to stay with you."_

 _"We will find one another again," Luna promised her, "I promise you that,"_

 _"We will find you," Celestia promised her._

 _The magic exploded outward and Vespers vision went dark as pain filled her. When it faded, Vesper felt cold and weak as snow fell around her. She struggled to keep her eyes open. She struggled to her feet only to find her body pitching forward. Looking down, she gasped at the sight of not hooves, but something else. The appendage had five protrusions. She heard rushing footsteps and struggled to raise her head. Some type of creature she'd never seen before approached her. It reached her and bent down to pick her up. The being spoke in a male voice, "While not quite what I was expecting, you will be perfect for the task at hand. But first, you need to be prepared. Those memories need to be locked away as well as most of your magic, you also need to be deaged and your appearance adjusted. I will say this, I am sorry for what is to come, but I have no other choice."_

The images, no memories, faded away leaving Dusk conflicted. She was Vesper Frost, daughter of Princess Luna and the zebra Zahran, but she was also Holly 'Dusk' Lyric Potter, daughter of Lily and James Potter. She felt something warm wrap around her and a soft voice speak, "Child, you have been lost for a very long time."

"W-who are you?" Dusk asked in confusion, "And where am I?"

"I have many names, but you may call me Magi," The voice replied as the warmth pulled her somewhere and stars began to appear, "As for where you are, you're in the gateway of worlds. Each world has one, but many are forgotten. The one the wizards have hasn't been used for it's intended purpose for years,"

"What all does this mean? What do those memories mean?" Dusk asked Magi looking at the stars which were really worlds, "And who am I?"

"You've found a way to your true home," Magi replied patiently while Dusk felt the warmth around her surround her injuries and ease the pain they were giving her, "Those memories are yours, Child. They were locked away by Albus Dumbledore in order to use you for his own purposes. You truly are Vesper Frost, the lost daughter of Princess Luna and the royal star-gazer Zahran. You are also Holly 'Dusk' Lyric Potter, the adoptive daughter of Lily and James Potter,"

"What am I supposed to do?" Dusk asked in confusion.

"You will be going back to your home of Equestria," Magi explained as the warmth slid through her and surrounded her necklace, "Equestria has changed quite a bit since you were last there, but you should still be able to find your way home,"

Dusk, she would stick with Dusk for now, frowned as they drew closer to one of the stars, "What do you mean by 'changed'?"

"Over a thousand years have passed since you were taken," Dusk's eyes widened and she gasped in shock, "Your mother and your aunt alongside Discord are still alive. Discord was turned to stone while your aunt and mother are alicorns which have allowed them to be almost completely immortal,"

Dusk stared at the world that was supposedly her home and asked, "Why do I have a feeling you aren't telling me everything?"

"Because life is meant to be a journey," Magi stopped in front of the world, "Now, I wish you luck child,"

Without another word, Dusk was tossed towards the world with a shout of surprise before quickly passing out.

* * *

Dusk groaned as she came to and shook her head lightly. Carefully opening her eyes, Dusk found herself in a clearing filled with redwood trees. She slowly sat up and decided to take stalk of her body. She was surprised to find that she'd turned into her pony form, but figured it was to make things easier on her. She was surprised to hear a familiar screech and turned to find Hedwig flying towards her. Hedwig immediately began pecking at her and Dusk tried to sooth the owl. It took a little while and a promise to never leave her anywhere again. Dusk slowly got to her feet and walked in the direction Hedwig had come from. She was surprised to come across not only her school trunk, but three other trunks. She got closer and found a note stuck to the trunks:

 _Think of this as a gift to aid you on your journey  
Magi_

Dusk opened the newer trunks one by one. The first had bags of seeds and a few saplings along with a lot of vials filled with potions ingredients. The second opened up into a library filled to the brim with books. The last contained what was probably the entire contents of her adoptive families vault though the money seemed to have changed. She picked up what had once been a galleon with her magic to observe it before shaking her head. She picked up a pouch and extracted a hoof full of the money to put in the pouch before closing the trunk. Using magic, she tied the pouch to her necklace before shrinking all of the trunks save for her school trunk. She opened that trunk and pulled out the modified back pack she'd had Dobby help her make in order to carry things in her unicorn form. After getting it out, she closed the trunk and shrunk it as well. She placed the trunks into her back pack before pulling it on. She turned to Hedwig, "Well girl, it looks like we've got to find civilization and figure things out for ourselves. I doubt we're going back."

Hedwig hooted at her and Dusk smiled lightly. At the very least, she wasn't starting out alone.

 **First chapter of a story I might do. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or My Little Pony**

 **People seem to like this so I'm going to write some more.**

* * *

Looking out of the train window on the way towards Ponyville, Dusk found herself thinking about what had happened in the six years she'd been back in Equestria. After arriving, she had gone to the nearest town and stayed for awhile in order to learn more about the current news as well as research what had happened since she got sent away. Learning her mother had gone crazy was unpleasant, Dusk knew her disappearance had something to do with it and blamed herself. She had decided not to find her aunt just yet since she really didn't know what she would say to her. She wanted to be mad that her aunt imprisoned her mother, but she understood why. As a result of her decision, Dusk decided to travel around Equestria gaining more knowledge and discovering what she could about herself.

Dusk was shaken from her thoughts as her current companion, Caramel Apple, spoke up, "Dusk, the conductor said we'd be getting Ponyville in a few minutes. Are you sure you don't want to stay with my family and I until your shop is ready?"

"I'm sure Caramel," Dusk told her, "I couldn't put your family out like that especially with the whole Summer Sun festival happening in two weeks,"

"If you're sure," Caramel pouted at her, "Will you at least come by the farm for dinner sometimes?"

Dusk inwardly shook her head at how mule headed the apple family was and said, "Yes."

Caramel grinned brightly, "I'll introduce you to my family and then introduce you to everyone."

"I still need to meet up with the mayor and finalize everything as well as look at the building I'm buying," Dusk replied earning a nod.

Soon enough, the train pulled into the station and they got off. Caramel was almost immediately tackled by a small filly with a creamy yellow coat and sunset orange eyes. She had a pretty pink bow in her red mane. The filly shouted, "Caramel!"

"Hello Apple Bloom," Caramel greeted the school aged filly, "It's nice to see you again,"

"Apple Bloom," An creamy orange coated mare ran up with a beautiful blonde mane and a cowboy hat, "You can't go runnin' off like that,"

"I was just so excited to see Caramel again," The filly replied with a pout.

"It's fine, Applejack," Caramel laughed softly.

"Still," The now named Applejack frowned at her sister before smiling at her cousin, "Nice to have you back, Caramel,"

"It's good to be back," Caramel replied before gesturing to Dusk, "This is my friend, Dusk Frost. I told you about her in my letters,"

Apple Bloom went wide eyed and stared at Dusk while Applejack smiled warmly at the her, "It's a pleasure to finally meetcha, Dusk."

"You as well, Applejack and Apple Bloom," Dusk told the mare honestly, "Caramel has told me a lot about you,"

They shook hooves as Apple Bloom exclaimed, "Did you really fight a pack of timber wolves?"

"Apple Bloom," Applejack pressed a hoof to her forehead, "She just got here. Ya can't just go askin' for stories,"

"It's fine, Applejack," Dusk shook her head lightly with a light smile, "I love telling stories about my travels," She looked down at the filly, "Yes, I've fought a pack of timber wolves. I've fought multiple timber wolves in all actuality," Apple Bloom looked at her with wide eyes, "Now, how about we get off the train platform? We don't want to get in any pony's way and I really need to check into one of the local inns,"

They quickly got off of the platform and started heading into town. Apple Bloom looked at her curiously, "How come you have stripes?"

"My father was a zebra," Dusk explained earning a look of confusion from the sisters, "Zebra live in a country called Zafrica which is not actually a part of Equestria. They live in many diffrent tribes. You can usually tell which tribe a Zebra is from both by the coloring of their stripes, what subjects they usually study, and how they speak. My father was from the Star speaker tribe which is one of the roaming tribes. They are usually grey with white stripes rather the regular white with black stripes. I could say more, but I think you get it,"

Apple Bloom looked at her eagerly, "Does that mean you can talk to stars?"

Dusk snorted softly and shook her head, "The star speaker tribe observed the stars and used them to predict the future like where it would be best to travel. My father came to Equestria due to the stars telling him the best path he could take was here," Dusk smiled softly, "It's why my parents met."

Applejack spoke up, "By the way your speaking and from Caramel's letters, I assume your parents aren't around?"

"My father is within the world of the spirits while my mother is not somewhere I could ever dream of reaching," Dusk looked at the two, "If we could, I would rather not speak of it,"

Applejack gave her a nod as they entered the town proper, "Of course."

Soon enough, they reached the inn she'd be staying at and the trio of Apples left to go to their farm. Dusk headed into the inn and got a room.

* * *

Dusk was helpfully given directions to the town hall and headed right there. She had almost reached it when a pink blur knocked into her. She shook her head slowly and got up slowly. The pony that had run into her was completely pink with blue eyes and wildly curly hair. A trio of party balloons sat on her flank and Dusk realized this must be Pinkie Pie. Dusk cleared her throat as the mare stared at her, "Hello, my name is Dusk Frost. You must be Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie Pie's eyes widened further, "You know who I am?"

"Caramel Apple told me about you," Dusk confirmed with a light smile, "You're the best party planner in town, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am!" Pinkie Pie grinned at her.

"While you're probably planning on throwing me a welcoming party, could you perhaps wait until tomorrow?" Dusk asked her earning a surprised look, "I've just arrived in town and would like to get familiar with it not to mention I've been traveling for awhile so I'm fairly tired. I wouldn't be able to properly appreciate your work if I'm tired,"

Pinkie Pie nodded rapidly making Dusk worry that she might hurt her neck, "Of course! It would be sad if you couldn't enjoy it properly."

"Thank you for understanding, Pinkie Pie," Dusk replied holding out a hoof, "It's a pleasure to meet you,"

"You as well," Pinkie shook her hoof before running off.

Dusk shook her head lightly and continued on her way to the town hall. She reached it quickly and headed inside where a rather large mess of things were going on. She froze for a moment before calling out, "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" A rather harried looking secretary asked while putting a stack of paper down.

"My name is Dusk Frost," Dusk introduced herself, "I'm here to see the mayor about finalizing the details for my shop as well as finally get a look at the building I'm buying,"

The secretary nodded lightly, "Let me go see if she can meet you."

Without another word, the secretary darted off deeper into the town hall. Dusk looked around and while walking a bit further inside. The secretary returned and guided her deeper into the town hall. Dusk commented, "This place looks a tad messy."

"We're trying to get ready for the Summer Sun festival," The secretary explained as they walked, "Normally, we wouldn't be in such a rush, but we recently got news that the Princess has decided to come to Ponyville this year. As a result, we're kind of panicking,"

"Ah," Was all Dusk could say in reply.

She hadn't known her aunt would be coming to Ponyville and it kind of scared her a little. Even after these five years, Dusk had yet to figure out how she would act around her aunt let alone what she would say to her. Taking a deep breath to calm her thoughts as they slowed to a stop in front of an open office door, Dusk decided she would figure it out as she went along. Besides, it wasn't like her aunt would really take notice of her among the ponies that were bound to be at the festival. With that decided, Dusk entered the office when she was given permission and the Mayor smiled at her, "Ah, Miss Frost. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"You as well, Mayor," Dusk replied with a polite bow.

"How are you today?" The Mayor asked her curiously as the secretary ran off to do her job.

"A bit tired from the train ride, but I figure I'll be alright in the morning," Dusk replied while moving to sit across from the Mayor, "Before I finalize everything, I want to see the building I'm buying,"

"That's no trouble," The mayor replied while writing something down, "Give me a moment to finish up some work and we can head right over,"

* * *

The building she was going to buy was a bit run down, but was in alright condition. She would have to hire a construction company to fix the building the way she wanted it, but that wouldn't be too hard. It was a two floor building closer to the Everfree forest than she had thought it would be, but that was just fine as it would make gathering the ingredients she needed from there a bit easier. Other than it being a bit smaller inside than she had been told, it was perfect for her. Turning the Mayor, Dusk smiled lightly, "I can work with this."

"Great!" Mayor grinned at her, "Let's get back to the town hall to finalize everything and get you into contact with any of the ponies you need,"

Very soon, Dusk was the proud owner of the building that she was going to turn into her potions shop. Surprisingly enough, she turned out to be quite adept at potion making once out from under Snape's hateful gaze. She had sold her potion to many a creature that she had come across during her travels and gained quite a few friends doing so. She had discovered a lot of ingredients that could work as substitutes for various ingredients if she was out of them. She was planning on selling not only potions, but quite a few other things that she had learned how to make during her travels.

After leaving the Mayor's office with the promise of returning tomorrow to meet the construction ponies that would be helping her repair the shop, Dusk headed back to the inn to put her paper work away. It didn't surprise her in the least that no sooner had she done so that Caramel appeared to drag her over to Sweet Apple Acres for dinner. The food was delicious and Dusk was pleased to finally put names to the ponies Caramel had told her about. By the time dinner and the impromptu party ended, Dusk was dead on her feet and too tired to walk back to the inn.

* * *

Dusk chuckled softly as Apple Bloom asked, "So have you been to Zafrica?"

"Yes. I wanted to get to know my father's culture and ended up meeting a lot more than Zebras," Dusk laughed as she remembered some of her adventures there.

"Really?" Apple Bloom asked with wide eyes earning a nod, "Can you tell me about them?"

"Perhaps another time," Dusk smiled at the filly, "Once I'm not busy setting up my shop and hiring employees, I'll come by and tell you some stories from my travels,"

Apple Bloom squealed and hugged Dusk before racing off somewhere. Dusk snorted lightly and shook her head before turning to Applejack as the blonde maned mare commented, "Yer never gonna git rid of her now."

Dusk let out a laugh, "I don't mind too much. She's a good kid."

Dusk started walking towards the town with Applejack beside her. Applejack nodded lightly, "Yeah, she's a good kid. What're you gonna be doin' today?"

"I'm heading to the town hall to meet the construction ponies that are going to help me fix up the building I've bough," Dusk explained earning a nod, "After that, I'm probably going to be trying to find some pony to help me design what the interior is going to look like. I'm not exactly good at interior decorating, but give me a garden and I'm golden,"

It was one of the things she'd learned while with the Dursleys. Applejack hummed lightly, "Ya might want to meet with Rarity. She's the local fashion pony and would probably be ecstatic to help."

"I'll definitely be asking her," Dusk decided before grinning at Applejack, "Thanks, Applejack,"

"Do ya mind me askin' what yer plannin' on sellin'?" Applejack asked her curiously.

"I'm mainly going to be selling potions, but I'll be selling other stuff that I plan on making like herbal teas," Dusk replied as they reached the town, "Pinkie's probably throwing a party today. I managed to convince her to wait to throw a welcome one for me until today,"

"How'd ya manage that?" Applejack looked at her in shock.

"I just explained that I wanted to be able to enjoy it properly which wouldn't happen unless I wasn't tired and a bit more familiar with this place," Dusk then admitted, "I'm not exactly a party loving pony, but Caramel told me about Pinkie's parties,"

Applejack shook her head, "Ah can't really say anythin' since Ah do like parties, but Pinkie's are really special."

* * *

Applejack left her at the town hall and Dusk headed inside to the meet the Mayor. The Mayor quickly brought her to the construction ponies and they went over what they needed to do. The ponies were quick to assure her they'd be able to get it done within the next few days. After that, Dusk left them to their work and went to find the pony Applejack recommended. The pony turned out to be a unicorn mare with a bright white coat and a purple colored coiffed mane. She had dark blue eyes that reminded her of her mother's only a bit darker. The mare looked at her in shock, "My word those stripes. Where did you get them dyed?"

"They're natural, Miss," Dusk wasn't surprised by the question as many ponies not familiar with zebra's had done the same, "I got them from my father. He's a zebra,"

She gave her the same explanation that she'd given Apple Bloom when Rarity looked confused. Rarity inclined her head, "Ah, I see. Well, I have to say they suit you though your mane style could use some work. The braids are beautiful, but perhaps you should let your mane down."

Dusk considered it before saying, "Maybe."

Rarity gave a breathy sigh, "Ah well, not all ponies welcome my advice. So what can I do for you..." Rarity paused before saying, "Oh, I've been so impolite. My name is Rarity and I'm the owner of the carousel boutique. You are?"

"Dusk Frost," Dusk introduced herself, "I'm planning on opening a shop that mainly sells potion, but I'm going to be selling other stuff like herbal teas,"

"An interesting concept," Rarity smiled lightly, "So why did you come to see me?"

"Applejack pointed me in your direction since I told her I needed an interior decorator to help me design the inside of the shop," Dusk informed her, "I'm absolutely horrid at doing interior design, but give me a garden and I'll win you a blue ribbon,"

Rarity let out a soft laugh, "Well, Dahling, you've come to the right place. Do you have an idea of what you want done?"

"Some," Dusk pulled out the note book she'd been writing in since she had gotten the idea to own a shop.

Rarity took it and opened the note book, "Hmm, yes these ideas look interesting."

"We won't be able to do anything with the shop until tomorrow at least due to the construction ponies needing to work on the inside of the building I bought," Dusk looked at her curiously, "Would you be willing to help me out?"

"Of course," Rarity smiled warmly at her, "I can look these over and once we can get into the building, we can create a proper plan. Now, how soon are you hoping to open?"

"I'm thinking a week before the summer sun festival to give me time to get the shop ready, my stock ready, and maybe hire an employee or two," Dusk replied earning a nod.

"Well, I think we can definitely get you set up by then," Rarity nodded to herself, "Once they're finished with the inside of the building, come find me and we'll get to work,"

Dusk nodded with a light smile, "Thank you, Rarity."

"No problem, Dusk," Rarity replied and Dusk left the shop to explore Ponyville.

* * *

Pinkie ambushed her a little before dinner and Dusk found herself at a welcome party. It was a lot of fun and Dusk found herself introduced to quite a few new ponies. She had to extract herself from the main part of the party once she got a bit too tired and settled down in a rather quiet corner with a cup of something cool. She was surprised to find another pony joining her soon after. The pony had a pretty cream colored coat and a rather long pink mane. She had pretty cyan colored eyes and a trio of pink winged butterfly's on her flank. The pony seemed surprised to see her and looked like she was going to walk away. Dusk realized this was likely Fluttershy and spoke softly with a light smile, "Hello," The mare hid behind her mane and muttered something that was likely a reply, "My name is Dusk Frost. Are you by any chance Fluttershy?" The mare nodded slowly, "My friend Caramel Apple told me about you and I'm hoping you might be able to give me a hand. I have an animal companion that is currently away though she's due back any day now."

Fluttershy looked at her curiously, "What manner of animal is she?"

"She's a snowy owl," Dusk replied earning a surprised look, "She was given to me by an old friend when I was young. She was bred for mail delivery and has spells to ensure she can survive most any climate though I avoid taking her to really hot places," Dusk took a sip of her drink, "I've had her for around ten years and while she seems okay, I just want to make sure,"

Fluttershy was quiet for a moment before saying, "I would be happy to help though you might want to take her to the local vet as well."

"Would you mind pointing me in that direction once she returns?" Dusk asked earning a nod, "Thank you, Fluttershy. Hedwig is my oldest and dearest friend. I couldn't bare it if I was the reason she ended up in an early grave,"

"It's no problem," Fluttershy smiled lightly at her, "If you don't mind me asking, what are you planning on doing here in Ponyville?"

"I'm going to open a shop that mainly sells potions, but will also sell other things like herbal tea," Dusk replied earning a hum.

Pinkie appeared and shoved a cupcake into her mouth. Almost immediately, Dusk's mouth felt like it was on fire. Swallowing the cupcake, Dusk took a long draw of her drink as Pinkie asked, "Did you like the cupcake?"

Dusk took a deep breath before replying, "I couldn't really taste it due to the hot sauce over whelming the flavor. Perhaps you should add something to the recipe and maybe lower the amount of hot sauce you used. I would suggest either some sweet cream or some chocolate," Dusk paused for a second before adding, "Perhaps instead of hot sauce, you could use chili powder? Not a lot of course, it's spicy on it's own. Make sure you use one of the sweeter chocolates and then it should taste good."

Pinkie looked frozen before she beamed and squealed, "We're going to be best friends!"

Without another word, Pinkie disappeared. Instead of questioning it, Dusk turned to Fluttershy and asked, "Can you really understand all animals?"

* * *

Dusk looked over her shop with a pleased smile as the head of the construction team, Jim Beam, asked, "Do you like it?"

The outside of the shop now resembled a black cauldron with silver stripes and designs that Dusk had drawn up. Dusk nodded lightly, "Yes. Thank you for assisting me, Mr. Beam."

"It's no trouble, Miss Frost," Jim Beam replied with a grin.

Dusk pulled out the money pouch she was paying the construction team, "Here is the money I owe you along with a little extra for getting everything completed on such short notice."

"Like I said, it's no trouble," Jim Beam took the pouch and the team headed off.

Dusk headed inside where Rarity was looking everything over. The front room where everything would be sold along had display cases, a few tables with matching chairs to sit down, a small corner she was planning on using as a reading area for the books she planned on selling, and a bunch of shelving units that would contain the various potions/consumable items she was planning on selling. The back area was split into three rooms. The first room would contain extra items ready for if she ran out or didn't have room for them. The second room was the future break room where her employees would be able to store their things and relax if they didn't want to leave the shop. The last room contained the stairs leading to her apartment and the stairs leading down to the basement where she would be brewing her potions and making a majority of the items she planned on selling. The upstairs contained a modest two bedroom apartment, a kitchen, a living room, and a small room that she planned on using as a study/book keeping area. The attic was going to be used to store any belongings she didn't plan on having out. Dusk cleared her throat as Rarity continued to look around, "The construction team is gone."

"Oh good," Rarity turned to her as Dusk headed deeper into the shop, "Where should we start?"

"Anywhere is fine," Dusk headed upstairs to put her things down.

She enlarged her trunks after pulling them out of her saddle bags and put them down in the living room only to pause. She was missing two trunks. Frowning, she wondered where they had gotten too when she heard, "Dusk?!"

Dusk darted down stairs and into the shop, "Rarity what's wro-" Dusk stared at the two enlarged trunks, "Oh so they fell out of my bag."

"Dusk," Rarity had one of them open, "Where did you get all this stuff and how did you fit it all in this trunk?"

"I've traveled a lot over the last few years," Dusk explained as she walked over, "These two trunks contain a lot of the things I've picked up. A friend of mine is keeping the rest safe for me until I'm settled," She smiled lightly as she looked into the trunk which held a mix of things, "As for how it all fits, I used a rather unique system of runes that the place I used to live in created. The runes mixed with some specific spells allows me to enlarge the space inside objects like these trunks without doing the same to the outside. With another set of spells, I don't feel the weight at all,"

Rarity picked up one of the masks she had picked up in Zafrica, "Dahling, you're going to sell things like this, right?"

"Maybe a few, but not many as they're quite hard to make," Dusk had gone through hell and back to figure out how to do it, "It's going to be difficult adding it to things like saddle bags as I'll have to change up the construction of the runes..." Dusk trailed off as she noticed the look on Rarity's face, "I'll figure it out,"

Rarity shook her head, "Do you mind allowing me to look in these? I might be able to use some of these things to decorate this place."

Dusk hummed lightly and had to admit the idea appealed to her. Some of the items inside these trunks were hard won and it would make her proud to see them displayed for all ponies to see. Smiling softly, Dusk told her, "I wouldn't mind as some of the items have a specific importance to me due to what I went through to gain them."

"No problem, Dahling," Rarity looked at her with a warm smile, "Why don't you tell me about how you got these and we'll figure out how to add them to the shop,"

"I'd love to," Dusk told her honestly.

 **And that's a wrap for this chapter. Let me tell you, I was really unsure if I wanted to write more since the original was just to help me break out of writers block with my other stories. As of right now, I still have writers block and will be putting them on Hiatus for the moment. Well that's enough about me. I'll see you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or My Little Pony**

 **An: I am not a perfect person. This is fanfiction. I am not going to get everything right nor do I want to. Fanfiction is for fun. Don't like it, don't read it.**

 **Any rude review will be ignored.**

 **Small Edit: Minor corrections were done Happy Thanksgiving if you celebrate**

* * *

"Ready Boss?" A light purple coated earth pony with a dull yellow mane and spring green eyes asked her.

The mare was named Lucky Star and had three stars as her cutie mark. Dusk had hired her a few days ago due to realizing she would need an assistant to ensure the shelves stayed stocked. The mare had needed a job and had experience. Dusk looked at her and nodded before opening the door. She was surprised to find a small crowd of ponies waiting outside, but pushed it down with a warm smile, "Welcome to One for All. Please come in and see if you can't find something you like."

Dusk moved aside and the ponies filled the shop. She moved to stand behind the counter with a welcoming smile. She opened the book that contained information on all of her products.

* * *

By the end of the day, Dusk and Lucky Star were both exhausted. They had sold more than Dusk had first thought they would since the shop was new and no one really knew too much about her potions. She looked at Lucky Star and smiled lightly, "Well that was more than expected."

Lucky Star returned it with a warm grin, "Mhmm."

"I'm going to check our stock. You can head home," Dusk offered earning a nod, "Thank you again, Lucky Star,"

* * *

When it was time the day of the Summer sun festival, Dusk woke up feeling a tension in the air that made it slightly hard to breath. She felt her magic buzz beneath her skin in an almost painful fashion. Dusk took a few deep breaths to calm herself and force her magic to behave. She slowly got out of bed feeling deep aches and pains roll through her body. Mentally groaning, Dusk headed to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast and take a pain potion. It was as she was eating that a tapping sound echoed through the apartment. Smiling lightly, Dusk opened the window and Hedwig swept towards her. Dusk took off the letter she was holding and put handed her some owl treats before opening the letter:

 _Dear Dusk,  
I hope this letter finds you well and Hedwig makes it back okay. I wish that I could write with good news, but I'm afraid I can't. The stars speak of a great change starting with the release of a great evil. Our peaceful years are at an end. I know you're likely going to get caught up in it as you seem to enjoy getting into trouble. Be careful and keep writing. I will keep an eye on the stars. Be careful, Cousin.  
Zerina._

Dusk put down the short letter with a soft groan. Hedwig hooted at her and Dusk said, "I'm fine, Hed. I just need to get some more rest. You definitely need some."

Hedwig eyed her for a few moments and hooted again. Dusk smiled weakly and nuzzled the owl lightly before leaving. She found Lucky Star walking up to the shop. The mare paused before asking, "Are you alright, Boss?"

"I'm not feeling too well this morning," Dusk replied earning a concerned look, "I'm going to take it easy today and give you the day off as well,"

Lucky Star looked at her in surprise, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Dusk assured her, "Every Pony's going to be preparing for the Summer sun festival, so why don't you go join them? Isn't one of your friends working on something?"

Lucky Star thought about it before nodding, "Alright, but if you're not feeling well by tomorrow, you should go to the hospital."

"I will," Dusk promised earning a smile.

Lucky Star turned, "I'm off. Hope you feel better soon."

Dusk watched her head off before mentally sighing. She decided to go check on Caramel and the Apples. They were going to be very busy today due to being the main caterers for the whole event occurring today. Caramel would be angry with Dusk if she found out about the unicorn being ill and not being told.

* * *

Dusk was nearing the farm when she spotted spotted one of the Royal Canterlot Chariots flying over head. She had seen them a few times when she was traveling since her Aunt Celestia and Princess Cadence traveled using them quite a bit. She had encountered Princess Cadence a few times and found her to be a very nice pony. Of course, she had almost encountered her aunt a few times, but Celestia had been busy during those times and Dusk had been able to slip into the crowd. Seeing that the chariot didn't contain her aunt, Dusk felt herself release a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in. It was likely her aunt would be arriving later and that the unicorn was likely the person meant to check on things for her aunt.

* * *

Caramel froze the minute she caught sight of Dusk before rushing up to the unicorn looking concerned, "Dusk! Are you alright?"

"Just not feeling to well today," Dusk told her, "I'm going to take it easy. I just wanted to check on you all since you're doing such a big job,"

Caramel shook her head lightly, "We're doing just fine. You don't have to worry too much about us."

"I know," Dusk replied while taking in the work they were doing, "I saw the person the Princess sent arriving,"

"Really?" Caramel looked at her in surprise.

Dusk nodded with a light grin, "Mhmm. They're likely coming here, so you guys should probably give them a taste of what the princess ordered."

Caramel laughed with a nod and headed off after pointing to the main house. Knowing what Caramel meant, Dusk headed over to the main house and found Granny Smith. The aged Earth pony looked at her, "Ah, Dusk. Ya don't look too well this mornin'."

"I'm not feeling too well," Dusk confirmed as she took a seat beside the old mare, "I wanted to check on you guys and tell Caramel. She would've been angry at me if I didn't tell her I was ill,"

"Yeah, I can see that," Granny Smith patted her shoulder, "You should stay until after brunch,"

Dusk had been planning on it since Sweet Apple Acres had a nice air about it that always managed to sooth her. Of course, the same could be said about snow storms and the chilling bite of winter. Inwardly shaking her head, Dusk nodded, "Of course."

Granny Smith smiled at her and headed inside to get some work done. Dusk turned her head to watch the various Earth Ponies that had gathered for the Summer Sun festival and didn't even notice when she fell asleep.

* * *

Dusk jerked awake feeling a hoof shaking her and found Caramel looking at her. Caramel smiled lightly, "It's almost time to eat. Feel better after that nap?"

"A bit," The painful buzz of her magic had receded and her body didn't ache as much, "The representative arrive?"

"Not yet, but someone caught sight of her heading out way," Caramel informed her.

Dusk yawned softly as she got to her hooves and got off the porch. When the representative arrived, Dusk was surprised to find that the purple coated unicorn mare was younger than she'd thought she would be. Upon hearing the mare's name, Dusk realized that her aunt had sent her student to look over things. Dusk was somewhat startled by the baby dragon, but had heard rumors of him when she'd gone to Canterlot a few times. Dusk walked up the lost looking mare after she was convinced to stay for brunch, "My names Dusk Frost. You're looking a little lost."

"Twilight Sparkle," The other unicorn replied, "This is my faithful assistant Spike. Is it usually like this?"

"Sometimes when big events are going on," Dusk had seen it happen a few times when she'd encountered the various branches of the Apple Family, "They're a nice bunch of ponies and incredibly kind,"

"I didn't expect to see a zebra here," Twilight confessed earning a soft laugh, "I didn't know there were unicorn zebra,"

"They don't leave their tribes often," Dusk replied as she guided Twilight over to the table with food being piled on it, "I'm only half zebra. My father was one,"

Twilight looked intrigued, "Really?"

"Mhmm," Dusk settled down and filled up her plate a little.

* * *

Dusk left with Twilight and Spike having a feeling they would likely be a big part of whatever was causing her magic to buzz. Twilight was a lot like Hermione which made Dusk's heart hurt a little as she really missed her best friend. Spike spoke as they left the farm, "So Dusk, what brought you to Ponyville?"

"I wanted a calm place to settle down and sell my products," Dusk explained as they walked, "I love traveling, but it's nice to have a home you can always come back to. I run the local potions shop though I don't just sell potions. I sell other things too which reminds me," Dusk pulled out a potions vial and handed it to Twilight, "You look like you have a headache or are going to develop one soon. This is a headache relief potion, it'll help you," Dusk smiled lightly as Twilight looked ready to refuse, "No payment necessary. The first potion is free,"

Twilight took the potion and put it in her saddlebag, "I'll take it later. Thanks."

"No problem," They soon reached the town, "This is where I leave you. My shop is known as the One for All. If you need anything even if it's just advice from someone who recently moved here, you just need to come find me,"

Dusk headed off to her shop to check on Hedwig and make some of the easier products that her shop sold.

* * *

Dusk didn't go to the party Pinkie threw for Twilight due to the worsening buzz of her magic. Something was going to happen tonight and her magic didn't like it at all. As midnight came closer and closer, Dusk finally curled into a ball in the middle of her apartment and tried not to pass out as the pain got too bad. As the clock struck midnight, Dusk's magic surged against her skin and exploded outward causing Dusk to pass out.

* * *

Nightmare Moon laughed the barrier keeping her sealed in the moon began to break. Finally after a thousand years, she was finally going to be free! She felt an oddly familiar magic surging and assisting her magic in degrading the seal. She considered it finding the source once she was free before deciding to find her dear sister first. Perhaps once she sealed Celestia as her sister had once sealed her, she would find that magic and use it to find her daughter. With the power this body had, she should be able to find her little Vesper and perhaps destroy Discord. Yes, that sounded like the perfect plan.

* * *

When Dusk came to, she felt like she'd gotten the flu and run a marathon. She laid where she was just taking deep breaths before taking stock of her body. Other than the linger pain and horrid aches caused by her magic's actions, Dusk didn't feel anything wrong with her. She checked on her magic and was startled to find that it was barely there. It was no wonder she felt so shitty. Dusk slowly forced her eyes open and found her living room covered in ice. She grimaced softly and forced herself into a sitting position. She needed to get that ice off before it melted and ruined the books she had out here. She heard a low hoot and turned her head to find Hedwig looking at her. Wincing, Dusk said, "Sorry, Hed."

Hedwig hooted at her and Dusk inwardly winced. She mentally promised to make it up to her oldest friend once she was feeling better. She downed a pepper up potion and a restorative potion to bolster her magic up. She quickly cleaned off the ice and checked over the books to ensure they weren't damaged before sighing. Dusk was about to go to bed when a knock sounded on her door. Mentally groaning, Dusk checked the time and cursed. It was almost time for the festival. Dusk picked up her bag and headed down the stairs. She found Caramel waiting outside and yawned softly as the Earth Pony said, "You look even worse. Maybe you should just go to bed."

"After the ceremony," Dusk loved the Summer Sun festival though her favorite part was the ceremony.

She could tell Caramel wanted to argue before sighing softly, "Fine, but you better home right after the ceremony."

Dusk agreed and they headed to the town hall where the ceremony was being held.

* * *

When her aunt didn't appear, Dusk felt her breath freeze in her chest and worry fill her. When smoke formed on the platform, Dusk's heart began to hammer madly in her chest. She stared at the figure that emerged with a gasp and shivered violently as her magic sluggishly moved beneath her skin. It was her mother, but not. Tears gathered in her eyes at the sight of what her mother had become. When she departed, Dusk opened her eyes as Caramel shivered. Dusk realized that she couldn't break down right now when her friend needed her. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Dusk said, "Everything will be fine. We just need to stay calm."

Caramel looked surprised by her calmness, "How can you be so calm?!"

"I've been in a lot of intense situations," Dusk informed her, "Now calm down, we need to stay calm,"

Dusk used her sluggish magic to create fire works that silenced everyone and look towards her. Dusk walked over to the Mayor as the mare asked, "Miss Frost?"

"Everyone needs to stay calm," Dusk replied earning murmurs.

"Do you have any ideas?" The Mayor asked earning a nod.

"Guards," Dusk spoke to the ponies that were supposed to be guarding the princess, "Do you think you can contact your fellow guards and ask them if they can find the Princess. If not Celestia then Princess Cadence. As a Princess, Cadence is able to take command if Celestia is unable,"

The head guard, a unicorn, nodded, "Yes, Ma'am. We'll get on it right away."

"You should also set up communications between the various towns and have the town guard calm them. Wide spread panic will only make keeping every pony safe that much harder," Dusk replied in a calm voice earning nods, "Perhaps have them set up perimeters around their towns and cities to make sure no one leaves or anyone entering is told what's going on,"

"We'll do that," The head guard inclined his head, "What's your name?"

"Dusk Frost," Dusk informed him earning a nod.

"Thank you for your assistance," The head guard replied before departing.

Dusk turned to the rest of the ponies, "Now, I think everyone needs to settle down. Adult ponies, you need to ensure the young ones are calmed down and kept entertained until either the Princess returns. Anyone able to assist the guards, go join them in setting up a perimeter around the town. Everyone else should return to their homes until an announcement about the situation being resolved is given."

The Mayor spoke up, "Everyone, we should do as Miss Dusk has suggested."

With that said, Everyone started moving. The young ones were gathered up by either their parents or guardians to be taken home after being calmed down. Everyone started to leave the town hall as Caramel ran up saying, "Dusk that was amazing."

"It's just common sense," Dusk flushed lightly.

"She is right, Miss Frost," The Mayor smiled lightly, "It was impressive how you managed to keep your head in such a situation,"

Dusk was about to reply when a yawn left her. Caramel said, "Time for you to go home and rest."

Dusk was tempted to argue, but felt too tired to do so. She simply nodded and left the town hall with Caramel. Caramel let Dusk lean against her as they walked. Dusk glanced at the moon and mentally murmured, 'I hope when this situation is resolved that I do not lose my mother again.'.

* * *

Dusk looked at the sunshine when she woke up and smiled weakly. It looks like the situation had been resolved. Dusk checked her magic before she got up and was pleased to note that while it was a little low, it was more than it had been before. She slowly got out of bed and headed out of the room. Hedwig was awake on her perch and hooted at Dusk. Dusk smiled at her eldest friend, "Let me get an apple and we can go outside to see what's going on."

Dusk pulled her mane into a few simple braids being held together by some leather ties, two gold beads, and two feathers. One of the feathers was from Hedwig and the other from a gryffin that she was close friends with. Once she ate her apple and drank some herbal tea to help with the lingering aches, Dusk began leaving her apartment. Hedwig landed on her back and the two left her home.

Dusk found many ponies smiling and walking around looking happy. Dusk greeted them and smiled weakly in return. She was nearly to the center of Ponyville when she heard, "Dusk!"

"Caramel," Dusk greeted her in return, "I see everything is alright,"

"Yeah, AJ and her friends saved us," Caramel smiled proudly, "They got rid of Nightmare Moon and returned Princess Luna to us,"

Dusk's eyes went wide as her heart skipped a beat, "Really?"

"Yeah," Caramel nodded, "Princess Luna is really pretty,"

Before Dusk could think of a reply, she heard someone shout, "Miss Frost!"

Dusk turned towards the center of town and found the Mayor running up, "Mayor."

The Mayor took a deep breath, "Miss Frost, I believe there are a few people that want to meet you. Please come with me."

Dusk inclined her head, "Of course."

The Mayor turned to Caramel, "Miss Apple, if you would excuse us?"

"Is it alright if I come with you?" Caramel asked earning a surprised look, "I just want to make sure my friend is alright,"

The Mayor hesitated before nodding and they began heading to the center of town. The Mayor glanced at Hedwig, "Who's this?"

"This is Hedwig," Dusk replied as they walked, "She's one of my oldest friends in the world. She's been off delivering a letter for me and got back yesterday,"

"Ah," The Mayor replied, "She's rather pretty. I've never seen an owl like that,"

Dusk heard a squeal and felt something ram into her causing Hedwig to take off. Dusk groaned softly and looked to see Pinkie, "Pinkie?"

"Sooo Pretty," The pink earth pony was staring at Hedwig.

"I believe that's a snowy owl," Twilight spoke up looking at the owl as Dusk slowly got up with the help of Caramel, "They're native to cold regions. I didn't think they could survive in this climate,"

"Hedwig was bred to survive it and has some spells on her to assist with it," Dusk replied feeling regretful that she hadn't taken a pain relief potion since Pinkie was heavy, "She was bred to be a messenger,"

"Huh, I didn't know they used messenger birds anymore," Twilight commented looking very interested.

"So who wanted to meet me?" Dusk asked turning to the Mayor as Hedwig retook her seat on Dusk's back.

The Mayor didn't get a chance to reply as a voice she hadn't heard directed towards her in years spoke, "That would be us, Miss Frost."

Dusk stiffened slightly before forcing herself to relax turning towards the two Alicorns surrounded with guard ponies. Dusk tried to keep her emotions at bay as she took in the sight of her family together for the first time since she'd been taken away. Her aunt looked as she always head though she was bit bigger than she'd been once before. Her mother had changed the most though Dusk knew it was likely due to her magic being weak after what happened. Her mother was smaller and looked almost like a normal pony save for having both the wings and horn of an Alicorn. It took a lot out of Dusk to not burst into tears and run to them shouting about how sorry she was for allowing herself to be tricked. Dusk swallowed heavily, "Princesses."

Tension seemed to fill the air as her mother stared at her with wide eyes. Celestia spoke lightly, "Come closer, Miss Frost."

Dusk hesitated before slowly walking towards them, "How can I help you?"

Celestia walked towards her, "At first, I wished to meet you in order to thank you for keeping things calm in Ponyville while Twilight and her new friends could help us."

"At first?" Dusk tried not to wince at the squeak that left her.

"Now, I wish to know where you come from," Celestia stopped in front of her, "You look a lot like a someone I once knew,"

"I-i do?" Dusk felt Hedwig shift on her back.

"You do," Celestia bent down and looked at the necklace around her neck, "And where did you get that necklace?"

Dusk froze before swallowing, "I've always had this necklace. My mother gifted it to me a long time ago."

"What is your real name?" Celestia asked her earning gasps.

Dusk's ears pin back a little and she felt guilty as Caramel asked, "Dusk? What's she talking about?"

"I haven't been truth to you, Caramel," Dusk turned her head towards her, "My first name isn't Dusk. It's Vesper," Dusk turned back to her aunt, "I..." She swallowed heavily feeling tears fill her eyes, "Auntie..."

Celestia smiled softly as her horn turned golden and the warmth of her aunts magic ran over her. When it faded, Celestia pulled her into a hug which Dusk returned as she began to cry. Celestia spoke softly, "It looks like I was wrong. You found us."

Dusk shuddered as she let out a hiccuping laugh, "Yeah."

"I think there is some pony that wants to see you a bit more than me," Celestia pulled away, "I will explain things,"

Dusk slipped around her aunt and found her mother staring at her. Tears ran down her cheeks as she walked over to her mother, "M-mom."

"Vesper," Her mother whispered softly, "My little Dusk,"

Dusk reached her, "Mama."

Almost immediately, Dusk found herself surrounded by the warmth of her mother. Dusk broke down as she wrapped her forelegs around her mother and burrowed her face into her mother's neck. Her mother cried softly as she hugged Dusk close and spoke, "I never gave up on finding you. Even when I became Nightmare moon, I never gave up."

"I'm so sorry," Dusk cried as she tightened her grip on her mother, "I shouldn't have fallen for his tricks,"

"You were young and didn't know better," Her mother assured her, "We should've warned you about Discord,"

Caramel spoke up pulling Dusk's attention to her, "Dusk-Vesper."

"Dusk is fine," Dusk turned her head towards Caramel.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She looked hurt.

Dusk swallowed heavily, "I didn't know what to say. You probably would've thought I was insane."

Caramel frowned at her, "You still could've tried."

"I know," Dusk's ears pinned back.

Caramel sighed deeply, "Dusk, I don't know what to think right now. It doesn't mean we aren't friends, but I need to be alone for a little while. Okay?"

"Alright," Dusk nodded slowly.

Caramel turned to Applejack, "Granny Smith wants all of us back at the farm by sundown."

"I'll be there," Applejack nodded.

Caramel bowed lightly before leaving. Dusk looked at her aunt as Celestia spoke, "Vesper, will you return to Canterlot with us? I know you have a life here in Ponyville, but we need to talk."

Dusk hesitated for a few moments before asking, "Can I have a day? I need to prepare my shop and get my things ready."

"Understandable," Celestia inclined her head, "A chariot will be waiting here tomorrow,"

Celestia turned to speak with Twilight and the others with her. Dusk turned to her mother as Luna tightened her forelegs around her, "I just got you back."

Dusk hugged her in return curling into her mother, "I know."

 **Well how do you guys like this?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or My Little Pony**

* * *

Dusk pressed a hoof to her forehead with a sigh as she looked over her shop. Everything was ready for her to be gone for three days with a bit of extra stock sitting in the back room. Everything was clearly labeled, so Lucky Star should be okay until she comes back. Dusk heard the door chime and turned her head to find the pony she was just thinking about. Lucky Star looked around with a surprised expression, "Boss?"

Dusk smiled tiredly, "I'm going away for a few days. I need you to man the store."

"Really?" Lucky Star looked surprised.

Dusk nodded at her, "I made sure there were enough things to sell for three days and made extra of the more commonly sold items. I'm sure you'll be fine and if you need advice, you can go to Sweet Apple Acres where Caramel Apple is staying for at least another week. She knows a lot about how my business works."

Lucky Star beamed at her, "I can't tell you how happy I am. I've only been working with you for a week and I'm already going to watch the store for a few days."

Dusk patted her on the shoulder, "You'll do just fine."

Dusk stayed for a few more minutes to inform Lucky Star of a few new rules due to her absence before handing the mare a spare key to the shop and leaving. Dusk checked the time before heading to Sweet Apple Acres in hopes of finding Caramel quickly. Instead of finding her friend, Dusk found Applejack. Inwardly grimacing, Dusk called out to the earth pony and the mare looked at her in surprise, "Dusk? Aren't ya supposed ta be leavin'?"

"I'm leaving soon," Dusk replied with a frown, "Applejack, is Caramel near?"

"No she's in one of the lower fields," Applejack shook her head earning a low sigh from Dusk, "Everythin' okay?"

"I don't have time to go find her before my ride gets here," Dusk shook her head lightly, "Applejack, can you tell Caramel that I tried to see her before I left and give her something for me?"

"Of course," Applejack told her earning a relieved look from the unicorn.

Dusk removed the box and letter she'd written to Caramel from her saddlebags before handing it to Applejack, "Please tell her that I feel horrible for not being truthful."

Applejack nodded while taking the items, "I will though I have to ask when you were planning on telling her?"

Dusk sighed softly, "I've been trying to figure out a way to tell her once we became friends, but every time I tried, something came up."

Applejack offered her a light smile, "Everythin' will work out soon enough. Caramel ain't one to hold a grudge."

Dusk nodded and hoped Applejack was right, "I'll see you all in a few days. Lucky Star is manning my store and if she comes by, she'll be looking for Caramel."

"Noted. Ya go on and have fun with yer family," Applejack told her.

"You too, Applejack," Dusk replied before heading off to catch her ride.

* * *

Dusk looked out at the clouds as the two pegasus guards flew her towards Canterlot. Dusk was eager to spend time with her mother and aunt, but she also dreaded telling them everything that happened. Dusk let out a low sigh and curled up on the floor of the chariot. She directed her thoughts towards the gift she'd given Caramel and the letter. She hoped Caramel accepted them. She also hoped Hedwig would enjoy spending time with Fluttershy.

* * *

Caramel panted softly as she bucked another tree and settled down for a few moments to gather her strength. She looked at the sun and wondered if Dusk had left already before sighing. She probably had as the unicorn did her best to always be on time unless she was ill. Caramel smiled slightly before sighing. She hated that Dusk hadn't told her the truth, but Dusk had never given her a reason to think she had. Frowning to herself, Caramel knew that Dusk was right about it sounding insane since that would mean her friend was over a thousand years old, so how did she survive. Caramel felt very annoyed by the lack of answers. Caramel mentally groaned just as she heard, "Caramel!"

"Applejack," Caramel sat up and found Applejack heading towards her carrying a box with a letter.

Caramel immediately noticed that the box was one of her friends creations and the letter was written in her friends slightly messy scrawl. Applejack set down the two items and told her, "Dusk came by a little bit ago with these things. She was in a hurry, so couldn't come see ya before she left."

"So she gave these to you," Caramel realized earning a nod, "Did she say anything?"

"She wanted me ta tell ya that she felt plum terrible about lyin' ta ya," Applejack told her, "Ah wouldn't be surprised she didn't sleep a wink last night by the way she looked," Applejack shook her head, "She wanted me ta give ya these and ta tell ya Lucky Star might come by lookin' fer ya,"

"Probably because I know how her business works," Caramel shook her head lightly, "I'll take a break and read these,"

"Do as ya like, Ah need ta go check on some of the others," Applejack replied earning a nod, "See ya at dinner, cousin,"

With that, Applejack headed off and Caramel opened the letter. While she was curious about what was inside the rather nice box, Dusk's words were more important at the moment.

 _Dear Caramel,  
_ _You're probably going to get sick of hearing me say it, but I'm really sorry for lying to you. I know that I probably can't apologize enough and you might never forgive me. I want you to know that I really don't want you to hate me or not be my friend any longer. I've already lost so many people._ _You're probably confused by me saying that. Remember how I said that I came from a far away place? After I was taken from my mother, I ended up in another world._

Caramel read the letter with wide eyes as her friend laid out her entire story. While it sounded completely insane, it explained a lot of things about her friend that had always baffled Caramel. The accent that Dusk spoke in when she was emotional, the new magical items that Caramel hadn't ever heard of, the odd stories that Dusk sometimes told, the times Dusk said something odd, and so many other things. The biggest thing it explained was how Dusk survived a thousand years without being an alicorn.

 _Even though I'm the one writing it, it seems so fantastical, but it's the complete truth. I won't lie to you anymore, Caramel. You're far too important to me to lose. Now, I need to end this letter as the potions I'm brewing are calling. I want to tell you that I always meant to tell you everything ever since we became friends, but something always ended up popping up. You're one of my first friends within this world since I came back and I cannot bare to lose you. I hope the next time we see one another, you might be willing to at least stay around me.  
Forever Sorry,  
Vesper 'Dusk' Frost._

Caramel looked at the letter for a few moments before setting it down with a slight smile. Even though she'd lied about her name, Dusk was still Dusk. Caramel looked at the box curiously and opened it. Caramel gasped softly at the sight of the ice crystal sitting inside. From experience, she knew that the diffrent colors were each a diffrent flavor. Considering they were all either a dark blue, bright green, or bright red, Dusk had made her favorites. Caramel picked up one and began sucking on it with a slight smile. Underneath the ice crystals, Caramel could make out another row along with a few glowing runes which meant these would last until she took them out of the box and ate them. While Dusk would need to do a bit more to be forgiven, she was well on the way.

* * *

Dusk hopped off of the chariot and stretched out with a slight yawn. She'd managed to get a little sleep on the trip which, while it didn't make up for her lack of sleep last night, it gave her a bit more energy and she wouldn't fall asleep for a little while. Dusk heard a soft cough and turned to find a unicorn guard walking towards her. He bowed lightly, "Princess Vesper Frost?"

"Vesper Frost or Dusk, please," Dusk replied earning a surprised look, "I haven't been a princess for awhile now,"

"As a member of the guard, I am required to call you by your title," The unicorn replied earning a low groan, "If we are alone, I suppose it will be fine to call you Dusk,"

"Please do," Dusk smiled at him, "And you are?"

"My name is Shining Armor and I'm Captain of the guard," He replied with a light smile, "Now, the Princesses have requested that you join them in the throne room,"

Dusk inclined her head and they headed into the castle. Dusk looked around curiously, "What's it like to be a member of the guard? One of the ponies I'm friends with joined up a year ago."

"It's kind of nice if a bit difficult sometimes," Shining Armour replied earning a nod, "What's your friends name? I might be able to assign him to you for the duration of your stay,"

"His name is Whisper Spear," Dusk informed him, "He's an unicorn with a specialty in defense magic,"

"I'll see what I can do," Shining Armour told her, "By the way, you came from Ponyville, right?" Dusk nodded, "How is Twilight Sparkle settling in?"

"From what I saw, she's made a few friends and I'm planning on talking with her at some point since she seems like a generally nice mare," Dusk wondered why he was asking.

"Awesome," Shining Armor grinned before pausing, "Here we are, the throne room,"

The doors opened moments later and they walked inside. Dusk froze mid-step upon seeing so many ponies within the throne room. It wasn't just her mother, her aunt, and a few guards like she'd been expecting. A bunch of other ponies were sitting around along with Princess Cadence. Dusk swallowed as the room fell silent and her ears pinned back slightly. She heard a few coughs as her eyes settled back on her aunt and mother. Celestia cleared her throat and smiled at Dusk, "Vesper Frost, welcome home."

Whispers broke out at those words and all the ponies in the room began to scrutinize her. Dusk swallowed softly as she slowly started towards the throne her aunt was sitting on. The look on her mother's face was encouraging and Dusk was able to reply, "Thank you, Aunt Celestia."

Dusk heard gasps and everyone stared at her with wide eyes. Dusk kept walking and made it to the throne. Celestia smiled down at her, "Give me a few moments to finish things up here and we will head somewhere quieter to talk."

Dusk nodded slowly and moved to settle beside her mother. Luna smiled softly at her and looked a lot better than the last time she'd seen her. Dusk leaned into her and Luna wrapped a wing around her just as her mother had when she was a filly. Dusk leaned into her feeling a bit better about the attention when she could focus on her mother. Luna spoke softly, "You did not dream last night."

"I need to prepare my shop for the time I was going to spend away from it," Dusk replied in an equally soft voice, "I also needed to make something for Caramel Apple. I didn't get to see her before I left, but I hope she liked my apology gift,"

Luna looked somewhat surprised, "What did you make?"

"I made flavored ice crystals," Dusk explained with a small smile, "Caramel loves them to bits and they're a good snack on a hot summer day,"

Celestia finished up and the various ponies began leaving the room. Princess Cadence made her way over, "Dusk, it's good to see you again. I see that broken foreleg healed up nicely."

"Cadence," Dusk greeted her with a light smile, "It's nice to see you as well. I'm glad to see that you're in good health as well,"

"Broken foreleg?" Luna asked with a frown.

Dusk flushed lightly as Cadence replied, "The last time we saw one another there was a rather horrible storm going on that the local weather team couldn't control and Dusk stopped it. While stopping it, Dusk ended up tripping over a bit of debris and well..."

Dusk's flush worsened, "Yeah, I was a bit tired and sick when I was stopping that storm. I'm always a bit clumsy when I'm sick or tired."

Cadence shook her head lightly, "Anyway, I didn't know you were related to Celestia or Luna."

"It's a bit hard to explain," Dusk sighed softly.

"Why don't you join us?" Celestia offered, "Vesper is about to tell us her story,"

Dusk frowned softly not really wanting to tell anyone other than her mother and aunt right now. It was easy to tell Caramel since she was writing it down rather than actually saying it. Somehow sensing it, Cadence shook her head, "I can always learn about it later."

"If you're sure," Celestia replied.

Cadence turned to Dusk, "Dusk, I hope we can spend some time together while you're here. It's been six months since we last saw one another."

"I'd like that," Dusk told her with a warm smile.

* * *

Dusk settled down on the comfortable pillow beside Luna as Celestia settled down on a larger one across from them. Luna spoke once they'd all gotten settled, "Vesper, what would you prefer being called?"

"Dusk as it's been the name I've used for so long," Dusk replied earning a nod, "I really am sorry that I let myself be fooled by Discord. If only I'd listened to my gut instincts, it wouldn't have happened,"

"What happened, happened," Celestia smiled at her.

"Besides, we have a lot more time to enjoy being with one another than before," Luna nuzzled her lightly making Dusk smile and lean into her enjoying the warmth coming off of her, "We were still settling in as rulers back then,"

"Mhmm," Celestia hummed softly, "Now, how about you start telling us what happened?"

Dusk took a deep breath, "After I was whisked away, I ended up in another world that's kind of the same and diffrent from this one," Dusk paused for a few moments to gather her thoughts, "I ended up being transformed into the species that was the main population of the world."

"Can you still access it?" Celestia asked her curiously.

"I haven't tried to transform into it since returning," Dusk hadn't really thought about it, "I suppose I could, but I'd rather avoid trying since I have no idea if I would be able to transform back,"

Celestia inclined her head, "I see."

Dusk went on to explain what had happened after she woke up. Celestia frowned deeply, "I do not like the sound of that old man."

Luna looked at her, "Did he harm you?"

"Physically no," Dusk shook her head, "Magically, he sealed a lot of it away. When I first transformed into this form, my magical control was shot for awhile and it took me quite a bit to regain it. Mentally, yes if only due to his manipulations. Others did a lot worse than he did,"

Both Celestia and Luna stiffened at that statement, Luna actually growled a little. Luna wrapped a wing tightly around her, "After you're done telling your story, we will take you to the infirmary to ensure there is no linger damage."

While she didn't like infirmaries or hospitals in general, Dusk wasn't about to argue with Luna when it was clear her mother wasn't happy. The dread she felt over sharing her full story returned, but Dusk pushed it back as she began telling her story.

* * *

By the end, neither Celestia or Luna were happy. In fact, they both looked downright terrifying with how angry they were. Dusk winced at the tight grip Luna had on her, but had to admit she felt a lot better. While she'd come to terms with what had happened over the years, she had never actually told anyone about her story. Zerina knew it due to an accident involving a memory plant that had showed both of them the others memories. At the thought of her friend, Dusk remembered the warning she'd been given and said, "Mom, Aunt Tia."

"Yes?" Luna's voice was strained, "Did you forget something?"

Dusk shook her head, "This isn't about my story, it's about something else."

Celestia looked at her with a frown, "What's wrong?"

"Not wrong, but worrying," Dusk sighed deeply, "My friend, Zerina, she's a zebra from Daddy's clan and one of the other wandering ones. I'm not too sure which one, but she has a prophetic ability when it comes to reading the stars,"

"What is her warning?" Luna asked her curiously while looking a little sad.

"Zerina wrote me the day before you returned and told me," Dusk recited the words from memory, "The stars speak of a great change starting with the release of a great evil. Our peaceful years are at an end,"

Luna sighed softly, "I suppose she means my return."

Dusk leaned into Luna, "It isn't your fault, Mom. You made a mistake and paid your price. Twilight and the others saved you."

Luna smiled down at her before turning to Celestia, "I will take Dusk to the infirmary. You should get on with your duties."

"Of course," Celestia stood up and walked over to nuzzle both of them, "I will see you both at dinner,"

Celestia left them and Luna stood with Dusk slowly following after her. Dusk looked at Luna for a few moments, "Mom, what happened to Daddy?"

Luna sighed deeply as they headed out of the room and began walking down the hallway, "Your father and I grieved deeply when you were taken from us. My grief turned to anger as you no doubt know. Your father however began to lose himself in the stars. A year after Tia and I turned Discord to stone, your father disappeared and I never saw him again. I cannot tell you what had happened to him after he disappeared."

Dusk felt tears fill her eyes and swallowed heavily, "It's all my fault."

"No, it was Discords fault," Luna murmured as she pressed her head to Dusk's, "You were young and we didn't warn you. Had we warned you and kept you under guard, it might not have happened. I miss your father, but I know he is in a better place. In some ways, I am glad he disappeared if only so he couldn't see me turn into Nightmare Moon,"

Dusk closed her eyes and wiped away the tears. They shared a silent moment as they walked through the halls. Dusk looked at Luna and asked, "Is it alright if I stay in Ponyville? I love it there."

"Of course," Luna smiled at her, "While I may wish for you to stay here, I could never take you from a place that you love especially if you think of it as home,"

Dusk felt relieved, "I take trips here whenever I can," Dusk flushed lightly, "Can we stargaze together? Not tonight since I'm a bit too tired, but tomorrow?"

"Of course," Luna chuckled softly, "It would be wonderful,"

* * *

Dusk laid down on the bed in the room she'd been given for her stay and any other time she stayed at the castle. It was inside the tower her mother lived within and lay just a floor underneath. Dusk squirmed as she struggled to get comfortable and closed her eyes. She tried for an hour or so before getting up. Despite how tired she was, Dusk couldn't fall asleep. She slipped out of the huge bed and headed over to the twin doors that led out to the balcony. Opening them, Dusk walked outside and settled down on the cooling stone. She tilted her head upwards and smiled softly. Even though her mother had only been back for a few days, the sky was already far more beautiful and reminded her greatly of the nights she spent star-gazing with her parents. The thought made her heart hurt as she thought of her father. She wondered just where he had gone and what he would think of her now. A memory of his deep voice singing a song echoed through her mind and Dusk opened her mouth feeling the urge to sing the lullaby:

 _"Oh Lil' Filly,  
So bright and happy.  
The night has come,  
The time for dreams is at hand.  
_

 _Sleep is as far from your mind,  
As the stars in the sky.  
You see them shine,  
And you see them dance._

 _The moon beckons you,  
With her milky white light.  
She brings her gentle hands,  
To guide you to the land of dreams._

 _The moon light dances,  
It sings to you on the wind.  
'Come play with me!'  
It shouts with glee._

 _Oh Lil' Filly,  
So sleepy now.  
The time for dreams has come,  
And the moon is calling you._

 _Oh Lil' Filly,  
It's time to sleep.  
The sea of stars beckon you to dream,  
For the moon is calling you..."_

Dusk let out a shuddering breath as tears fell down her cheeks. A wing wrapped around her and Dusk turned to see Luna standing there. She was crying as well prompting Dusk to gasp, "Mama..."

"Your father used to be the only one able to sing you to sleep," Luna murmured with a soft smile as she settled down beside Dusk, "That song was your favorite,"

"I miss him," Dusk closed her eyes, "I miss hearing him sing to me,"

"I know," Luna wrapped her forelegs around Dusk and pulled her close, "Did you know he used to sing to me?"

"He did?" Dusk asked leaning into her.

Luna hummed softly laid her head on Dusk's, "Mhmm, he used to sing every single night after he came to the castle. Eventually, I asked him why and do you know what he said?"

"What did he say?" Dusk asked her curiously starting to feel a little sleepy.

"He said that with how hard I work to make the night so beautiful, I should at least hear something pleasant while doing so," Luna laughed softly, "I couldn't believe it and told him so before leaving. He kept doing it and eventually I found myself seeking him out to ask him to sing to me whenever I could,"

Dusk gasped softly, "Really?"

"Mhmm," Luna smiled warmly as she moved her head to look at Dusk, "We became really close though it wasn't until Tia got involved that we started to court. If there is one thing you should know about your aunt, it's that she's a match maker at heart though she will deny it. It's one of her guilty pleasures,"

Dusk giggled at that able to see it, "I can see it," She paused before asking, "Mama, could you tell me more about Daddy? At least until I fall asleep?"

"Of course," Luna nuzzled her lightly, "Now, where to start?"

"How about when you first met him?" Dusk asked her curiously.

Luna laughed with a warm smile, "Now that, I can do. It's a funny story..."

* * *

Luna levitated Dusk into the bed and smiled softly as she tucked her in. Dusk nuzzled into her pillow with a soft yawn. Luna closed her eyes and could recalling doing so many times. She could almost imagine the door opening and her husband walking inside with that lopsided smile on his face asking, ' _Has our little ghost fallen into the land of dreams?'_

She could almost feel his side brushing against hers as he came to stand beside her. She spoke softly, "Yes, she had a lot of trouble though."

The phantom feeling of his warmth against her side caused Luna's snap open and to turn her head. Almost immediately, Luna's eyes widened as she saw the ghostly form of her lost love. Zahran smiled that lopsided smile of his before nuzzling their daughter. Dusk shifted in her sleep and sighed softly, "Daddy..."

"Zahran," Luna whispered feeling tears gather in her eyes.

" _My moon,"_ His voice was soft as he looked at her, _"Our daughter has come back to us,"_

"Yes, she did," Luna's eyes started to water, "We both missed you,"

 _"I know,"_ He looked sad, _"I'm sorry for disappearing,"_

"Where did you go?" Luna asked him.

 _"I went where the stars called me,"_ Zahran walked towards the balcony and Luna followed after him, _"Eventually, I began to watch over our daughter. She got up to a lot of trouble and will get into more,"_

Zahran stopped on the balcony and turned towards her as Luna asked, "What do you mean?"

 _"I cannot say anything other than her past will one day come looking for her,"_ Zahran shook his head slightly and looked at the sky, " _My time here is limited as it's time for me to join my present,"_

"Don't go," Luna didn't want to lose him again.

Zahran turned that Tartarus be damned lopsided smile towards her, " _I am always with you, My Moon. If you're worried about never seeing me again, you will see me once more when the time comes."_

Luna frowned at him earning a chuckle from Zahran as he walked over to her, "Zahran, I do not like this game."

 _"No games, My moon,"_ Zahran pressed a kiss to her cheek before his image wavered, " _I love you and our little Ghost. Watch over her,"_

With that, Zahran's image disappeared leaving Luna feeling both lighter and heavier. She stared at the spot he had been and pressed a hoof to her cheek before sighing softly. She shook her head and closed the balcony doors before heading up to her balcony. She had dreams to watch over after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or My Little Pony**

* * *

Dusk ran a brush through her mane feeling far better than she had yesterday. She closed her eyes for a few seconds enjoying the feeling of the brush running through her mane before opening them as a knock sounded on the door to her room. Dusk called out, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal a unicorn guard, "The Princesses have requested that you come to dinning hall for breakfast. I am here to act as your guard and guide," He smirked, "So do I call you Vesper or can I stick with Dusk, Snowy?"

"Dusk," Dusk grinned at her friend and rushed over to hug him while being mindful of the armor, "Been awhile, Whisper. How have you been?"

He returned her embrace before letting go of Dusk, "Not too bad, training was rough. Shining Armor is fair and has a lot of great tips."

Dusk levitated her bag over to her, "Let's get going."

Whisper led her out of the room and asked, "So how are you related to the Princesses? You called Celestia your aunt."

Dusk glanced at him, "Luna is my mother."

Whisper gasped and stared at her with wide eyes, "How are you alive? You had to have been born over a thousand years ago."

Dusk sighed softly as her ears pinned back, "I was born back when Celestia and Luna were still new to ruling. When I was a young filly, I loved playing in the garden before dinner. One day while I was in the garden, a stranger came upon me. It was not odd as visitors were quite common whether because they wished to work for my family as my father had, dignitaries coming to create treaties, ponies looking for advice, or just wishing to get a closer look at my family," Dusk's head dropped as they walked, "I gave him half of the apple I was going to eat even though he tried to steal it. I'd been taught to share with everyone and be kind no matter how mean those around me were. The stranger was the oddest looking being I'd ever seen."

"So he did something?" Whisper asked her with a frown.

"He had me help him create a magical circle," Dusk's heart dropped as she remembered what had happened, "He said it was a gift for my mother and aunt. The circle transported me one way through time and space to another world,"

"That kind of sucks," Whisper shook his head, "It explains a lot though how come you didn't age while in transport?"

"I think my magic created a protective bubble alongside whatever natural magic was around me," Dusk shrugged lightly, "We will never know,"

"How did you get back to Equestria?" Whisper asked earning a light laugh.

"I accidentally discovered a portal to other worlds when I shoved my adoptive godfather out of the way and took a curse that sent me into it," Dusk shook her head as she remembered that, "I don't know what the people there thought it was since they weren't using it correctly according to this higher power I met when I traveled through," Dusk smiled softly, "It's been an interesting five years since that happened,"

Further conversation was cut off by Celestia calling out, "Dusk, I'm glad to see you're awake."

"Good morning, Aunt Tia," Dusk replied with a light smile, "Morning, Cadence,"

"Good morning, Dusk," Cadence replied with a warm grin, "So I take it you know your guard?"

"Princess Dusk is a friend of mine that helped convince me to follow my dream and join the guard," Whisper informed them.

Dusk rolled her eyes, "You would've done it anyway. Your mother looked ready to toss you into the gates."

Whisper grinned brightly with a chuckle. Celestia nodded, "Well, I'm glad you have someone familiar with you while you're here. Whisper Spear," Whisper turned to her and saluted, "Join the other guards please."

"Right away, Princess," Whisper bowed and left with a wave to Dusk.

Dusk took a seat as Luna entered. Luna looked tired, but that wasn't surprising as she had to watch over dreams of many diffrent ponies. Luna yawned softly as she took a seat next to Dusk, "Good morning, Mom."

"Good Morning, Sister," Luna greeted Celestia, "Cadence," Cadence nodded, "Little one,"

Dusk pressed a kiss to Luna's cheek before starting to eat her breakfast. Celestia looked at her for a few moments before asking, "So Cadence, Dusk how do you know one another?"

Dusk almost dropped her fork while Cadence giggled softly. Cadence looked at Dusk with a wide smile, "Should I tell them or should you?"

Mentally groaning, Dusk said, "I will," She took a sip of her water, "A year after I returned to Equestria, I decided to visit Zebafrica. On my way, I stopped in a few towns to sell potions. During one of my stops, Cadence was visiting the town. Seeing as I hadn't seen another Alicorn other than you two, I ended up becoming really startled. I was levitating a basket filled with potions that I ended up dropping in my shock. The vials shattered and the various potions began to mix causing a rather volatile reaction due to the fact some of them should never mix-" Dusk paused for a moment to keep herself on track and to get a drink of water, "The reaction caused an explosion and some, now that I'm thinking back to it, admittedly hilarious results."

Cadence broke out into giggles, "Remember that one pony that got turned into a kitten?"

Dusk snickered softly, "He was so huge and bulky. I couldn't believe he turned into such small thing," Dusk grinned, "Remember that one pony that ended up with ram horns?"

"Remember the one that ended up looking like a clown had-" Cadence began only for Celestia to clear her throat, "Right. We should probably continue the story,"

Dusk flushed softly, "Anyway, Cadence helped me reverse what happened and we ended up talking."

"That isn't the end of the story, is it?" Luna asked making Dusk focus on her food.

Cadence smiled, "No, but I think Dusk would prefer it if we didn't continue talking about it right now."

Dusk offered her a grateful look. Celestia looked at Dusk for a few moments before asking, "What are your plans, Dusk?"

Pausing with her fork near her mouth, Dusk put it down, "Unless you wanted to spend time together, I wanted to wander around the castle and get my bearings."

Luna spoke as Dusk returned to eating, "I need to rest, but tonight we can spend time together."

Dusk nodded with a smile. Celestia smiled lightly, "I can spend time with you an hour after lunch due to having an opening in my schedule."

"I would like that," Dusk replied after taking another sip of her water.

Cadence said, "I don't have much time today, but I'd love to spend time together tomorrow. We could explore Canterlot."

Dusk thought about it for a few moments. She hadn't spent much time in Canterlot over the years. First and foremost, she hadn't wanted to draw the attention of her aunt. Canterlot also lacked access to many ingredients that Dusk needed for her potions. It also had a lot of snooty ponies that somewhat frustrated her. Eventually, Dusk nodded, "I'd like that. It's been so long since we've had a proper chance to catch up and not have to deal with some disaster occurring."

Cadence laughed softly, "Agreed. By the way, did you ever manage to perfect those flavored ice crystals you were talking about?"

"Yeah, I managed it a few weeks after we last saw one another," Dusk grinned brightly, "I also managed to make a container for them that would keep them both fresh and at the perfect temperature," Dusk hummed softly, "If you want, I could make you some while I'm here,"

Cadence nodded as Celestia commented, "I thought you made potions."

"I do, but I also make other things that I either learned to make while traveling or created," Dusk took another bite of her breakfast and swallowed it before continuing, "My potions are what I mainly sell, but I sell other things. I have a rotating schedule of things I make other than potions. I ensure I have a bit of everything I've sold just to ensure if someone wants it, they can buy it,"

Luna yawned softly as she got up and nuzzled Dusk lightly, "I'm off to bed. I will see you all at dinner."

"Have a good rest, Mom," Dusk told her earning a soft smile.

"Have a good day," Luna replied before leaving.

Celestia coughed lightly earning Dusk's attention, "Twilight told me you have potions to reduce headaches."

* * *

Whisper was showing Dusk the garden's when they came across the sculpture section. Whisper was telling Dusk about it when they came up a certain statue that caused her to freeze. Whisper kept on walking while Dusk stared at the statue with slightly wide eyes. Dusk's heart started beating rapidly and she started backing away as fear ran through her. It was a little irrational, but the memory of what happened hit her. Dusk didn't notice her magic reacting to her fear until she disappeared with a crack. She felt something touch her and jumped with a scream while back peddling until her back hit the wall. She couldn't calm down until she felt the somewhat familiar feeling of Luna's magic wrap around her. She startled to calm down, but only fully calmed down after Luna was hugging her and whispering assurances. Dusk felt ashamed with how she'd reacted as Luna looked at her with worry. Luna spoke softly as she hugged Dusk, "What happened, Dusk?"

"W-whisper," She hated the stutter, "Was showing me the garden and we came across the statue section..."

"Oh dear," Luna pulled Dusk over to the bed and settled down with her, "I suppose we should have told you that sister decided to have Discord there,"

"Why is he here?" Dusk asked cuddling into her mother and feeling better, "Why?"

Luna sighed softly, "Celestia thought it would be better to keep an eye on him. Even with the elements of harmony, we have no way of knowing if he will stay frozen forever."

Dusk didn't want to think about Discord ever getting free now that she'd finally gotten her mother back. Dusk pressed closer to Luna earning a soft sigh. Dusk mentally shook herself before looking at Luna only to frown. Luna looked like she'd barely slept, "I woke you up. I shou-"

"Stay right where you are," Luna frowned at her, "Dusk, I can sleep later. You just came face to face with someone that took you away from your home. You're allowed to be scared,"

"I shouldn't be," Dusk felt frustrated with herself, "He's a statue now and I've faced so many beings that had tried to do worse than him. Why did I get scared?"

Luna wrapped a wing around Dusk keeping the unicorn from getting up, "He took you away when you were a filly, Dusk. You were so young then and trauma's like that stick with us even if we wish they wouldn't. It's okay to be scared of him."

"I froze up," Dusk murmured softly, "I never freeze up. What happens if he get's free? What am I going to do?"

Luna sighed softly, "You won't know until it happens and we must hope it does not."

Dusk suddenly felt tired and her eyes drooped as she yawned, "Why do I feel so tired?"

"You just transported yourself into my room," Luna sounded slightly amused, "You've never seen it before and probably just grabbed onto my magical signature since you see me as someone that could protect you. You've also not fully recovered from the magical surge that occurred when I was freed,"

"How do you know about that?" Dusk asked with another yawn as she pressed closer to Luna.

Luna let out a soft laugh, "Even if your magical signature is has changed a bit, it's still familiar," She laid her head on Dusk's, "Now sleep, you need to rest and so do I."

"What about everyone else? Won't they be worried that I've disappeared?" Dusk asked as her eyes slowly began to close.

"Tia will come by to tell me what happened and see you," Luna smiled softly, "Everything will be alright, so sleep,"

Dusk yawned and decided to stop fighting it. She snuggled into Luna and allowed herself to be lulled to sleep by her mother's soft humming.

* * *

Celestia raced up the stairs feeling panicked at both Dusk's disappearance and how Luna would react when it was revealed Dusk had once again disappeared. She hoped it wouldn't reverse what the elements had done. She opened the door and was about to speak when she caught sight of the bed. Immediately, the panic faded and she smiled softly. Luna and Dusk were curled up together on Luna's bed. The sight brought back memories of a similar scene from back when Zahran was still with them and before Dusk had been taken. The only thing missing was Zahran and Celestia sighed deeply. One major regret that lingered heavily on her mind was Zahran's disappearance. It had been one of the major factors leading to her sister's transformation into Nightmare Moon. Celestia shook her head and turned as a unicorn rushed up. She held up a hoof to silence him earning a surprised look, "Call of the search, my niece is with my sister. Please ensure the servants coming up here are quiet as I do not wish to wake them."

The guard bowed, "Yes, Princess."

Celestia was about to close the door when Luna called, "Sister?"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you aren't disturbed," Celestia assured her.

Luna shook her head, "Come rest with us, Sister. You do have an hour free, do you not?"

Celestia thought about it for a few moments before deciding that it would be alright as she could push back her schedule, "Give me a few moments to settle things and I will join you."

Luna nodded and laid her head back down. Celestia headed downstairs to get things settled before returning. She laid down on Dusk's side and wrapped her wing around the two. Luna smiled softly, "Have a nice nap, Sister."

"Sleep well, Sister," Celestia murmured softy in reply.

Dusk shifted in her sleep and nuzzled into Celestia, "Aunt Tia."

Celestia smiled softly as Dusk settled back down. Celestia looked at Luna and saw the peaceful expression on her face. Celestia closed her eyes as a plan filled her mind. Perhaps Twilight wasn't the only potential alicorn at the moment.

* * *

When Dusk woke up, she felt a bit weak, but not too tired. She checked her magic and noted she would have to take it easy for the rest of the day if she wanted to recover her energy properly. Dusk opened her eyes and immediately found them widening as she saw Celestia sleeping beside her. Turning her head, she found Luna sleeping on her other side. Dusk hesitated to get up as she didn't want to disturb either of them. Dusk felt something shift and turned her head to find Celestia stirring. Celestia opened her eyes and found Dusk staring at her. Smiling, Celestia nuzzled her before getting up, "Let's head outside."

Dusk nodded slowly and got up carefully after Celestia had. Celestia opened the door and Dusk walked outside. Celestia followed her and closed the door quietly behind them. Dusk's ears dropped as she spoke, "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble earlier, Aunt Tia. I saw his statue and just-"

"I understand," Celestia cut her off with a soft sigh, "I should have realized what had happened so long ago affected you in such a way," Celestia looked down at her apologetically, "I'm truly sorry,"

"It's fine, Aunt Tia," Dusk shook her head, "You didn't know, but I think I'll avoid that part of the gardens from now on. I really don't want to do that again anytime soon,"

Celestia nodded lightly, "I will ensure a few signs are put up to make sure you won't come across it by accident."

"Thank you," Dusk murmured softly.

"Unfortunately, I will not be able to spend that hour with you after lunch like I promised. My schedule will not allow for it," Celestia looked at her sadly.

Dusk smiled and nuzzled Celestia lightly, "Getting to take a nap with you was enough, Aunt Tia. I know you're busy, so getting to take a nap together was a nice surprise."

Celestia smiled with a soft laugh, "It is nice to see you're still as understanding as when you were younger."

* * *

Looking out at the sky and leaning against Luna, Dusk felt almost fully relaxed. The only reason she wasn't fully relaxed was due to the knowledge that Discord, statuefied as he was, was nearby. Luna hummed softly, "This is wonderful, it has been too long since I stargazed with anyone."

Dusk took a sip of the hot chocolate Luna had gotten them from the kitchen and commented, "It's been over a year since I've had anyone to stargaze with. Even then, it wasn't as nice as this. Even with Zebafrica's usually clear skies, they were never so vibrant."

Luna hugged her lightly, "Thank you, Dusk. Tell me, what were the stars like back in the other world?"

"They were similar, but I never felt the interest or love I feel for these," Dusk looked up with a soft smile, "They were never as clear as the ones here are. I suppose it's due to the pollution,"

"I hope that Equestria never faces such a thing," Luna sighed softly, "The thought of us becoming so out of touch with our world is a scary thought,"

Dusk shivered at the thought, "I hope it never happens."

* * *

Cadence looked at Dusk with amusement as the unicorn yawned softly, "We don't have to do this if you're tired."

"It's fine, Cadence," Dusk assured her with a soft laugh, "Don't worry about it,"

Cadence shook her head as they walked into a park, "Well, why don't you tell me about your favorite things about living in Ponyville other than your shop and Caramel being there."

Dusk smiled lightly, "It's quieter than the city and the ponies there are nice. I absolutely love how close I am to the Everfree forest since it makes gathering ingredients there a lot easier. It has a nice mix of all the diffrent ponies too," Dusk hummed softly as she thought about it, "Other than that, I guess I have to say the little fillies and colts. One in particular."

"Oh?" Cadence looked at her curiously.

Dusk nodded, "She's a cousin of Caramel named Applebloom. She's adorable and really inquisitive."

"Let me guess, she loves your stories?" Cadence asked in a teasing tone earning a blush, "I see. Have you told her about your cutie mark yet?"

"She hasn't asked, but I'm looking forward to telling her about it," Dusk informed her with a grin.

"Well, it surely is a tale to tell," Cadence laughed lightly.

Dusk glanced at her before asking, "So any luck on finding that special somepony you were talking about?"

Cadence's steps falter and Dusk grinned at the blush that coated the alicorn's cheeks. Cadence retorted, "Have you?"

Dusk snorted softly and shook her head, "Nope."

"Oh?" Cadence glanced at her, "How come?"

"I just haven't found anyone that has both caught my eye or interested me," Dusk shrugged lightly, "Besides, I'm still young and have time to find that special somepony," Dusk smiled lightly, "When it does happen, I'll make sure I tell you,"

"Good," Cadence saw the look on Dusk's face and sighed, "Yes, I have found my special somepony. He's so..."

Cadence sighed dreamily and Dusk rolled her eyes while bumping their shoulders, "C'mon Princess, you can't go daydreaming. We're supposed to be finding ourselves some lunch."

Cadence shook herself and laughed, "Alright, so how are you today? After the scare yesterday and how tired you are today..."

"Not too bad," Dusk looked around the park and smiled as she saw the young ones playing together, "Even with what happened yesterday, I'm happy I got to spend time with both my mother and my aunt. Even if it was just a nap, I enjoyed it,"

Dusk sighed softly earning a concerned look from Cadence, "Is something wrong Dusk?"

"Just remembering when my father and I used to take naps with my mom back when I was a filly," Dusk's ears fell, "Sometimes, Aunt Tia would join us when she had a small break. It wasn't often, but it was always nice to wake surrounded by my family,"

Cadence patted her shoulder with a wing, "I might not know how exactly you feel, but I know what it's like to lose your family. I lost my parents shortly after becoming an alicorn."

Dusk gave Cadence an apologetic look, "Sorry for bringing up bad memories, Cadence."

"It's alright," Cadence assured her before catching sight of something ahead of them, "C'mon, we should get lunch,"

Smiling, Dusk followed Cadence towards the restaurant she was leading them towards.

* * *

Dusk packed her saddlebags and made sure she wasn't leaving anything behind before leaving the room. Whisper met her at the door and led her downstairs, "It was nice seeing you again, Dusk."

"You too, Whisper," Dusk replied with a light smile, "I'm really glad to see just how well you've done for yourself,"

Whisper grinned, "Agreed. I still can't believe you're a princess."

Dusk shook her head lightly, "Sometimes, I can't believe it either."

"So back to Ponyville for you," Whisper replied as they walked down a set up stairs, "What are you going to do when you get back?"

"Check on Caramel, get Hedwig back from Fluttershy, and my shop," Dusk glanced at him, "And you?"

"Continue doing my job here though I might come visit you in Ponyville," Whisper grinned lightly.

"I'd like that," Dusk told him, "Perhaps we can see one another outside of that glamour of yours,"

Whisper nodded to her and soon enough they reached the courtyard. Celestia and Luna stood next to each other near a waiting chariot that would take her back to Ponyville. Luna hugged her close when Dusk reached her and murmured, "We will see one another soon enough, Little Ghost."

"I look forward to it," Dusk hugged her back just as hard, "When we do, we can stargaze together and maybe take a walk through a moonlit forest,"

Luna let out a soft laugh and nuzzled her, "I'd love that."

Luna let go and Celestia took her place. Dusk hugged her aunt as Celestia told her, "You will always have a place waiting for you here in Canterlot even if it's only for a short visit."

"I know," Dusk smiled at her aunt, "I will keep it in mind and come see you whenever I can,"

Celestia released her as Cadence walked out of the castle. Cadence rushed over to Dusk and hugged her, "Have fun in Ponyville and don't forget to write."

"I won't," Dusk promised with a soft laugh, "I'll write to all of you soon enough," Dusk let go of her and headed over to the chariot to get settled, "See you all later!"

Goodbyes were given before the chariot took off.

* * *

The chariot landed in the town square and Dusk got off, "Thank you guys. It was a wonderful ride."

"No problem, Princess," The two pegasus told her before taking off.

Dusk watched them go before hearing, "Dusk!"

Dusk turned and found Pinkie rushing towards her, "Pinkie Pie."

"I'm so happy you're back!" Pinkie pounced on her, "I'm going to throw you an amazing party!"

With that said, Pinkie disappeared. Dusk shook her head and decided to head over to Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

Caramel was bucking some apples when she heard rushing hooves and turned to find Applebloom rushing past, "Applebloom, where are you going in such a rush?"

"Dusk just got back!" Applebloom explained in a rushed tone, "Pinkie was talkin' to Granny Smith and Ah over heard the news,"

Caramel's eyes widened, "Thanks for telling me!"

"Carame-" Applebloom was cut off by Caramel rushing off, "She must be goin' to see Dusk,"

Caramel rushed towards the entrance of Sweet Apple Acres just as the familiar form of her friend appeared. Caramel didn't have time to stop before she slammed into Dusk sending them both tumbling into a tangle of limbs. Caramel flushed as she looked down at Dusk, "Oops."

"Caramel!" Dusk didn't look mad and hugged her causing Caramel to laugh, "I'm so sorry I didn't have time to see you before I left and I'm so sorr-"

Caramel covered her mouth with a hoof and shook her head, "I might not be exactly happy, but I'm not angry. Don't apologize."

Dusk nodded slowly and Caramel removed her hoof, "Alright, but could you get off? I love you, Caramel, but you're a bit heavy."

Caramel got off of her and helped Dusk up, "Sorry about that. I was rushing and didn't see you until the last moment."

"It's fine," Dusk shook her head lightly, "How have you been?"

"Fairly good," Caramel replied with a laugh, "How about you?"

"I loved spending time with my mother and aunt," Dusk replied earning a light smile, "I got to see Cadence. I did have a little problem on my first full day there, but it turned out to be for the better since I got to take a nap not only with my mom, but aunt Tia as well,"

Caramel grinned, "That sounds nice."

"Caramel Apple!" Applejack shouted from the farm house, "Where are you?!"

Caramel sighed softly, "And that's my cue to head back."

"I need to go get Hedwig back from Fluttershy," Dusk told her, "We'll see each other later since I have it on good authority Pinkie is likely throwing a party for me,"

Caramel nodded, "I guess I'll see you later."

"Mhmm," Dusk hugged her and Caramel slowly returned it, "See you later,"

 **Well that wraps up Dusk's trip to Canterlot.**

 **Okay for the guest that has questions:**

 **Dusk met Cadence after returning to Equestria five years ago. It is explained in the above chapter.**

 **I believe your second question about how Dusk was there has been answered.**

 **Dusk is not an alicorn as of right now. Yes, I plan on her becoming an alicorn, but it will not occur just yet.**

 **As for how Luna got together with a zebra, I believe I've explained it quite well in the above chapter. If you still have questions, I request that you word them better.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or My Little Pony**

* * *

Dusk looked at Caramel as they walked towards the train station, "You're really heading home?"

"Mhmm," Caramel hummed softly, "My mother wants my brother and I home not to mention none of us are really needed at Sweet Apple Acres,"

Dusk sighed softly, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Caramel told her as they reached the train station, "We'll stay in contact and we'll visit one another,"

Dusk nodded as Caramel got her ticket checked and headed towards the platform where they would be waiting for the train to arrive. Dusk levitated the box of snacks she'd made, "Here, it'll be awhile before we see one another, so I thought it'd be a good idea for you to have this. It's full of snacks, your favorite ice crystals, and a few potions for emergencies."

"Thank you, Dusk," Caramel hugged her before taking the box and fitting it into her saddle bag, "Dusk, come visit sometime soon. You know my mom will appreciate it not to mention my dad would love having you around if only because you're happy to make him those hangover relief potions,"

"I will, but it'll be a little while before I come for a visit since I still need to settle things here," Dusk looked at the ponies walking around, "It's a bit more calming here than back in Coltico,"

Caramel laughed softly and nudged her as the train arrived, "Looks like my trains' arrived."

Dusk hugged her, "I'm still sorry, Caramel."

"I know," Caramel returned the hug, "Try not to get injured, Dusk. I don't want to hear from Applejack that you got sick or something because you pulled some stupid stunt,"

"I'll try," Dusk let go of her, "Stay safe and if you need anything, I'm just a letter away,"

"Same," Caramel smiled softly and picked up her things, "See you later, Dusk,"

"See you later, Caramel," Dusk replied and watched her friend get on the train.

Caramel wasn't the only Apple leaving Ponyville today, so Dusk ended up saying goodbye to a few others. Caramel's cousin that shared her name, Caramel, walked up. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "My cousin's already on the train?"

"Yup," Dusk said as she watched more ponies get on the train, "See ya,"

"See ya," The stallion told her before getting on the train.

Soon enough, the train took off and Dusk waved as it left until it was out of sight. Dusk felt Hedwig settle on her back and said, "Ready to get back to work, Hedwig?"

Hedwig hooted at her and Dusk headed towards her shop.

* * *

Dusk had just sold two six packs of liquid cheer to Pinkie when Twilight walked in looking frazzled. Dusk immediately pulled out a headache relief potion and a box of Twilight's favorite herbal tea, "Bad day?"

"You could say that," Twilight took the potion and tea after handing the required bits to Dusk.

"Let me guess, everyone is going gaga over the fact you have two tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala?" Dusk asked earning a nod, "If you want, I can give you my two tickets?'

"Really?" Twilight looked at her in surprise, "You'd give them to me?"

Dusk nodded while pulling said tickets out of her saddle bag and handing them to Twilight, "Aunt Tia sent them to me, but I'm not one for parties like that. You can have them since I know you'll enjoy it."

"Thank you, Dusk," Twilight still looked a little unsure, "Don't you want to spend time with the Princesses?"

Dusk smiled softly, "I'll be going to Canterlot, but I have no intention of going anywhere near that party. As I'm not an official princess, I am not required to attend."

"If you're sure," Twilight murmured softly while putting the tickets into her bag as Spike stumbled into her store.

Dusk pulled out a gem cake she'd made for the dragon earning a bright grin. Dusk looked at Twilight for a few seconds, "You know, you could always ask Aunt Tia for more tickets," Twilight looked at her sharply, "You just need to explain why you need extra tickets. Aunt Tia would understand and is probably hoping you will."

Twilight frowned slightly, "I'll think about it."

Twilight left the shop and Spike watched her go as he settled down on a nearby chair. Dusk levitated a cup of tea in front of him while walking over. She settled down beside him, "Spike, could I ask you a question?"

"Sure," The little dragon looked at her curiously.

"Why did Twilight look so surprise by my suggestion?" Dusk asked him with a frown.

Spike took a sip of his tea, "Well from what I remember, Twilight hasn't really been able to connect with other ponies. It wasn't until we came here and she forged those bonds with the others that she really started to connect with people. She's always been focused on studying since that's one of the things she's really good at."

Dusk was reminded of Hermione and it made her heart hurt. It hadn't been until Hermione met Dusk that the bushy haired girl began to connect with others. Dusk shook her head as she said, "Twilight reminds me of an old friend of mine."

Spike looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Really?"

Dusk nodded with a light hum, "Hermione was always a studious girl that loved learning anything and everything she could. She too had trouble connecting with people until she met me. I hope those girls can help Twilight as much as I helped Hermione," Dusk smiled sadly, "It would be a shame if she never reaches her full potential."

"You miss your friend," Spike commented as he took a bite out of his cake.

Dusk nodded and got up, "Yeah. Spike, I think it's a good thing Twilight has you with her. You're probably a big reason other than Aunt Tia that Twilight hasn't fully lost herself."

Dusk headed back over to the counter and began writing down the sales she'd made so far. Spike was quiet for a little while as he finished the snack she'd provided along with the tea. When he finished, Spike got off of his chair and asked, "Dusk?" Dusk hummed lightly, "What happened to your friend?"

"She back in the world I used to live in," Dusk replied before looking up at him, "You should probably go catch up to Twilight,"

"Right!" Spike raced out with wide eyes, "I'm coming, Twilight!"

Dusk shook her head with a soft laugh. She spoke softly, "I hope you're doing well back there, Hermione, even if I'm not around."

* * *

Dusk looked up as Derpy entered her shop, "Derpy, how are you today?"

"I'm good," The pegsus smiled at her and walked over, "I've got a letter for ya,"

"Oh?" Dusk hadn't been expect a letter any time soon.

"Mhmm," Derpy took a letter out of her letter bag and handed it to Dusk, "Can I have one of those blueberry and walnut muffins?"

"Sure thing," Dusk grabbed one and handed it over to Derpy as the pegasus handed over the required bits.

"Thank you!" Derpy told her before heading off.

"Have a nice day!" Dusk replied before turning to Lucky Star, "I'm going to take a break to read this. I'll be right back,"

"No problem, Boss!" Lucky Star replied with a grin.

Dusk headed into the backroom and settled down on one of the chairs. She opened it and started reading:

 _Dear Vesper Frost,  
_ _While I am grateful that you assisted my student in her lesson, I am very displeased to hear from her that you will not be attending the Gala. I wished to introduce you to the various important ponies that are going to be there._

Dusk shook her head as she continued to read the letter. It went on to explain why Celestia wanted to introduce her to others. Dusk shook her head lightly before looking for a few sheets of paper and a pen. Finding them, Dusk began wrote her reply along with a letter for her mother before heading upstairs to find Hedwig. Hedwig hooted at her and Dusk said, "I have two letters for you. One is for Celestia and the other is for Luna. They're in Canterlot. Celestia is likely in her throne room while Luna is likely in her tower sleeping. Drop off Celestia's first, you can take a nap while you're waiting for my mother to wake up."

Hedwig hooted at her and allowed Dusk to attach the letters. Hedwig took off after nuzzling Dusk lightly and Dusk watched her go before heading back downstairs.

* * *

When Luna woke up from her rest, she was surprised to hear a hoot. Turning her head, she smiled upon seeing Dusk's owl friend, Hedwig. Luna got up with a soft yawn, "Hello, Hedwig. Has my daughter sent me a letter?"

Hedwig hooted at her and held out a leg which had a letter attached to it. Taking the letter from Hedwig, Luna called for one of her attendants. The pony entered, "Yes, Princess?"

"Please get food and water for my daughter's owl companion," Luna told the attendant earning a nod, "And inform my sister that I've risen for the night,"

The attendant bowed lightly, "As you wish, Princess."

Luna watched her go and mentally sighed. She still wasn't quite connecting with her subjects. Opening the letter from Dusk, Luna smiled softly:

 _Dear Mom,  
_ _Aunt Tia sent a letter to me about the Gala. Before either of you come to any wrong conclusions, you need to know I will be coming to Canterlot when it's time for the Gala. I will not be going to the party as I wish to spend time with you away from it. Parties like that are not my cup of tea, I prefer the ones Pinkie throws. They're so much more fun than getting dressed up in fancy clothes and talking politics.  
_

 _On another note, I wanted to tell you about how things have been lately in Ponyville. Caramel and I have managed to make up though I will continue attempting to make it up to her. She's left with the others now that everything since the Summer Sun Celebration is wrapped up. I've gotten to know the Apples that lived there a bit better. Out of all of them, I really enjoy spending time with Applebloom. She's the little sister of Applejack, the wielder of the element of Honesty. She loves listening to my stories..._

* * *

Luna entered the dinning room to find her sister frowning at a letter. Luna noticed that it looked somewhat like the ones she'd gotten. Sitting down, Luna asked, "A letter from Dusk?"

"Yes," Celestia looked up at her, "I don't understand why she doesn't want to attend the Gala. It's every ponies dream,"

"Save for my daughter and mine," Luna replied getting her food and beginning to eat, "I never enjoyed those big parties after all,"

"Sister, you really should come to the Gala," Celestia replied with a frown, "You should at least attend this one as it's the first one since you've returned,"

"Next years," Luna promised making Celestia's frown increase, "I need to get in touch with this world, Sister. Attending a party when I am so out of sorts is not something I wish to do, I also wish to spend the evening with Dusk,"

Celestia sighed deeply, "I suppose you're right."

"Think of it this way," Luna smiled lightly, "I can make the night even more beautiful if I can spend a lot of time on it that night,"

Celestia smiled slightly, "Yes, I suppose that does make it a little better. Along with that, I could spend the next day with her since the day after the Gala is always slow and easy."

"I think she would enjoy it," Luna looked at her sister with a soft laugh, "Just don't schedule the whole day, it wouldn't be as special if you planned the whole day,"

Celestia rolled her eyes before the two began laughing. Celestia calmed and asked, "What did Dusk write to you?"

Excitedly, Luna told her sister everything that Dusk had written.

* * *

Dusk was walking towards Sugar cube corner for a snack when she heard a loud crash. Moving towards the source, Dusk was startled to find the eldest Apple sibling, Big Mac, on the ground surrounded by a damaged apple cart. Dusk wasn't the only pony rushing over though she was the first to reach him, "Big Mac, what happened?"

Big Mac groaned as she carefully began levitating pieces of damaged cart and apples off of the stallion. The owner of another damaged cart spoke, "A group of colts were rough housing and a few of them slammed into my cart while I was getting ready to move it. My cart slammed into Big Mac's on accident."

Dusk finished removing the debris and asked, "Big Mac, what hurts the worst?"

"M-my side," He groaned softly, "My ribs,"

Dusk's horn lit up as she cast a diagnostic charm, "You're going to the hospital. From what my diagnostic charm told me, your ribs are badly bruised and cracked in a few places."

Two other unicorns stepped up, "Let's get him to the hospital."

Dusk noticed Applebloom walk nearby and headed over to the youngest Apple sibling, "Applebloom!"

"Dusk," The filly greeted her with a happy smile, "What was that huge crashin' sound?"

"Your brother was in a little accident," Dusk replied immediately making the filly gasp and look worried, "He's being taken to the hospital right now. You should go home and tell your family,"

"A-alright," Applebloom nodded rapidly.

"I'll be keeping an eye on him, okay?" Dusk knew it would ease some of the filly's worry, "I won't let anything bad happen to him,"

"Alright," Applebloom repeated before rushing off with a determined look on her face.

Dusk watched her go for a few moments before returning to where the unicorns were slowly levitating Big Mac towards the hospital. Dusk added her magic earning looks of thanks from the two before they headed off. Dusk spoke to Big Mac, "I sent Applebloom to inform your family about what happened, so they'll be at the hospital soon enough."

"Thank you," Big Mac told her before groaning again.

Dusk used her magic to numb the pain very carefully. She didn't want him to go into shock from the sudden lack of pain nor did she want him to pass out from the pain. Who knew if he might have a concussion or something from the crash. Soon enough, they reached the hospital and were able to give Big Mac to the doctors. Dusk decided to wait in the waiting room for the Apples and to hear the news on Big Mac. While she wasn't really close to the stallion, she knew that Caramel would never forgive her if she left Big Mac alone when she knew he was injured. Applejack rushed into the waiting room an hour later with Granny Smith and Applebloom. Applejack rushed up to her, "What happened? All Applebloom was able ta tell us was that Big Mac got hurt?"

"Some colts were roughhousing and knocked into a cart that was being moved," Dusk explained as she put down the book she'd been reading, "The cart crashed into the one Big Mac was pulling along. I got the debris off of him and checked on his injury before telling Applebloom to get you two. From what my diagnostic spell told me, his ribs were badly bruised and cracked in a few places. Since I don't normally use that type of magic, I was only able to get a general idea."

"At the very least, you're able to tell us that. I suppose that's somethin'," Applejack looked towards the door, "No ones come out yet?"

"Nope," Dusk rubbed her forehead.

Applejack settled down beside Dusk as Granny Smith told the unicorn, "Thank ya for stayin' with Big Mac."

"It's no problem, Granny," Dusk replied with a light smile, "Caramel would kill me if I left him alone when I knew he was hurt,"

Applejack sighed deeply, "I just hope his injury ain't too bad. With applebucking season so close and not many of the family able to come..."

Dusk looked at her, "If you need any help, I'm always willing to come by."

"Ya don' need ta come, we'll be able ta handle it," Applejack informed her.

Dusk was heavily tempted to argue since Sweet Apple Acres was one of the biggest farms she'd seen; however, she could see the look in Applejack's eyes. It reminded her of the Weasley's refusal to accept Dusk's assistance when it came to helping them buy school supplies. Inwardly sighing, Dusk said, "I'll still come by to check on Big Mac and give him some potions to help him heal up."

"Thank ya," Applejack replied as the doctor stepped out.

Dusk waited to hear that she was right about Big Mac's ribs being bruised and two of them being cracked. She would have to write Caramel and tell her that Big Mac wasn't going to be able to participate in Applebucking season this year while also promising to keep an eye on Applejack. Even if Applejack didn't want her help, Dusk would watch her and step in when she needed to.

* * *

Dusk felt the stampede and quickly began to created frozen barriers to keep the animals from going into the Everfree forest. She calmed down the ones that were near her and sent them back to the farm. She frowned as she caught sight of Applejack, "Having problems, Applejack?"

"Nothin' I can't handle," Applejack assured her.

"If you're sure," Dusk shook her head slightly, "I'm going to go check on Big Mac and give him the potions I brewed for him,"

"See ya, Dusk," Applejack replied and headed off.

Dusk watched her go with a frown. Somehow, she didn't think the stampede would be the worst of it.

* * *

By the time the bunny stampede happened, Dusk was furious. Dusk headed to Sweet Apple Acres and saw Twilight heading there as well. Dusk quickly found Applejack and scowled, "Applejack, I've got a bone to pick with you."

"Dusk?" Applejack yawned as she weakly bucked at the apple tree, "Whatcha doin' here?"

"Applejack, I cannot standby any longer," Dusk forced herself to stay calm, "The first stampede was alright since it happens some times, but the other things? You poisoned multiple ponies causing them to need medical attention, you've failed to help Rainbowdash with that new trick of hers, you caused a big bunny stampede, and caused damage to the whole town,"

"Ah don' thi-" Applejack began as Twilight and Big Mac walked up.

"I don't care what you think!" Dusk ignored the storm clouds that were gathering thanks to her anger and magic mixing as she got into Applejack's face, "YOU NEED HELP! Bucking a regular apple orchard takes at least three ponies no matter how strong they are," Dusk took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down as she saw the startled look on Applejack's face, "Sweet Apple acres is a huge apple farm, Applejack. You can't buck it alone especially if you're trying to help other ponies. I understand why you want to do it alone, but you can't let pride get in the way. It only causes trouble,"

"Ah-" Applejack frowned slightly.

"Applejack, I understand you're families ways, but you can't do it alone," Dusk looked at her seriously, "There are tons of apple trees that need to be bucked and you can't do it alone. I am not taking no for an answer and neither are your friends. You're going to get some proper rest, I will help your friends get started with Big Mac giving pointers, and we'll get the orchard bucked. Do you understand me?"

Applejack's ear's flicked back, "I understand, Dusk."

"Good," Dusk began pushing her towards the main homestead, "Twilight, go get the girls, I'll be along to help as soon as I get this one settled in the care of Granny Smith. Big Mac, you only give advice. I don't want you stressing your injury and Caramel Apple would kill me if I let you,"

As soon as Dusk was sure Applejack was settled in bed and she'd given Granny Smith a potion to ensure Applejack actually rested, Dusk joined everyone outside with Applebloom. Thanks to her friendship with Caramel Apple, Dusk had experience Applebucking since there were times Caramel's family needed help like when her father broke his foreleg. Dusk got them started though she was quick to put Fluttershy on bucket carrying duty with Rarity. Dusk bucked the trees with ease while keeping an eye on the others to make sure they were doing okay. When someone got tired, she put them to bucket carrying duty after having a snack and water break. Too young to actually participate in bucking the apple trees, Applebloom was happy to help carry the smaller buckets and get everyone snacks. Dusk had finished bucking a tree in two tries when Rainbowdash asked, "How come you're so good at applebucking?"

"I've been friends with Caramel Apple for a while now," Dusk explained as she took a small break to rest her back hooves and get a few snacks, "I've had to help with their own applebucking seasons a few times. One year, Caramel's dad broke his foreleg and I had to fill in for him. I'm not as good as any Apple at applebucking, but I'm still good enough to help them out. The first few times left me exhausted for days afterward, but it's worth it since I tend to get into a lot of trouble. Having my back legs stronger than a normal unicorn, I can better protect myself while traveling,"

"Huh, but isn't it hard on the hooves?" Rarity asked while eyeing Dusk's hooves.

"I always take a trip to the spa afterward which is always nice," Dusk hummed softly as she took a bite of a rather delicious apple pie, "I may not treat myself often, but I always do after a period of doing some really hard work,"

* * *

Once they were done bucking all of the apples and Applejack had fully recovered, Dusk organized a spa trip for everyone though it wasn't at the spa in Ponyville. Dusk took them to a spa in one of the towns close to Canterlot. Dusk was enjoying the deep tissue massage she was being given as Rarity entered the room, "Dusk, you simply must tell me how you came across this place."

"One of the owner's niece's got into a bit of trouble about a year ago," Dusk closed her eyes, "I helped her out and she convinced her Aunt to give me a free spa day. I've been hooked ever since,"

"This place is simply perfect," Rarity settled down on the massage chair next to her and began getting her own massage, "Oh, I wish the spa in Ponyville was like this,"

Dusk let out a soft laugh, "It's more expensive than the one back in Ponyville and a lot of upper-class ponies come here. It isn't surprising that it's better."

"Are you sure you're okay with paying for this visit?" Twilight asked her with a frown.

Dusk waved her off, "It's fine, Twilight. I've been looking for a reason to come here not to mention I get a discount."

"A discount?" Pinkie Pie looked at her curiously.

"Of course Dusk is given a discount, she did save me from that pack of timber wolves and provides us some potions that help make our spa one of the best in Equestria," A familiar voice to Dusk spoke up from the doorway, "It's been awhile, Snowy,"

"Cucumber Sweet, it has been awhile," Dusk replied as she opened her eyes.

Cucumber Sweet was a slightly short unicorn mare with a thick dark green coat and a sea green mane styled to look like waves. She kind light brown eyes. Cucumber Sweet smiled at Dusk as she trotted over, "Based on the time of year and how you guys looked coming in, I'm guessing you were applebucking."

"Mhmm," Dusk hummed softly, "How've you been, Cucumber?"

"Not too bad," Cucumber Sweet settled down on a nearby chair, "From what I heard, you've gotten up to a lot of mischief lately. Should I call you Dusk or Vesper?"

Dusk flushed lightly, "Dusk. Before you say anything, I-"

"I understand why you kept it a secret," Cucumber Sweet cut her off with a soft laugh, "It's fine since we don't really know each other as well as we could,"

Dusk relaxed bonelessly, "Good."

Rainbowdash pipped up, "Why'd she call you 'Snowy'?"

"Whenever it gets a bit too hot for me, I always create a cloud of snow over me," Dusk explained with a soft laugh, "As a result, my closer friends call me Snowy,"

"That isn't the only reason," Cucumber Sweet said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh?" Applejack looked at her as Dusk flushed and looked away from the other unicorn, "Mind tellin' that story, Sugar cube?"

Inwardly grumbling at the fact her friends were quick to embarrass her, Dusk explained, "Whenever I get emotional, my magic reacts and causes clouds that make snow to appear. Depending on how I'm feeling, the snow will either fall softly or turn into a snow storm. One time, I got so excited that I ended up turning a small town into a winter wonderland in the middle of summer."

Snickers exploded from the ponies around her and Dusk looked away. Twilight giggled, "What got you so excited?"

Dusk flushed slightly, "I found out one of my friends were having a child and well..."

"Snowy is always excited when it comes to foals," Cucumber Sweet explained with a grin, "It's really cute,"

Fluttershy spoke up softly, "Dusk, if you like children so much, why don't you become a teacher?"

Dusk rubbed the back of her neck lightly, "As much as I like children and telling them stories, I love making things and traveling even more."

Soon enough, Cucumber and Dusk were sharing stories of their time together at the prompting of the others. Dusk was smiling and thinking that coming to Ponyville was the best idea she'd ever had.

 **Okay that is the next chapter. It took awhile to get this out due to Real Life getting in the way. By the way, Dusk's paring has already been decided and no Caramel Apple is not it. I am not doing Slash. If Dusk were a boy, yes, Caramel Apple would be his special somepony. If someone wants to write a one-shot of Caramel Apple and Dusk as a pairing, I wouldn't stop them though I request that they ask and give credit where it's due.**


	7. AN

The first chapter of the rewrite is up! The Frosted Daughter of the Moon


End file.
